Changing Fate
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: A team is dispatched to bring Itachi back. They know the truth. How will he fare in Konoha? Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru. AR, POSSIBLE shounen-ai, yaoi.
1. Bringing Him back

**A/N:** unBETAed. I welcome any constructive criticism. 12/08/21

* * *

**1. Bringing Him back**

It was time they brought him back.

Sasuke was a lost case, even if Orochimaru had died by his hands. After he had formed his own group, even Naruto couldn't have made him change his mind. And after nine years of spying, there should be enough information Akatsuki to act on. Maybe even the foolish little brother would stop and think, after He came back. To His rightful place.

Tsunade pondered a bit more on her decision. Would there be problems? Surely. But after she got to know the truth of the Uchiha massacre, she knew she'd call Him back, and she knew everyone would understand after she told them too.

So what kind of party to send? And how to let the man know of her decision?

They'll have to deal with His partner too, so it'll have to be a powerful team too.

Naruto was an obvious choice. He was strong, and a Jinchuuriki. This would guarantee the group a chance to make their intentions known. But this also meant the others had to be at least neutral towards the blonde, so as not to endanger the mission.

Another obvious choice was Shikamaru. With his intelligence and stalling capabilities he could come up with the best strategy depending on the situation.

They would need Sakura as a medic-nin. She could also provide backup with her strength. But she should stay just that. Backup. And if needed, she could snap the active members out of Itachi's genjutsu. After all, she was genjutsu-type from the start.

Now, for Kisame's abilities, and how to counter them. He had enormous chakra reserves and with Samehada, he could suck out others', providing virtually impossible to exhaust, more so with Naruto present. And even without this, the huge sword is enough to crush or skin anyone.

To battle the chakra, Neji could close his tenketsu. But for that, he'd need an opening. To provide that, Lee would be the perfect person, with his strength, speed and lack of chakra whatsoever.

With the five of them, there weren't really much ranged-types, well, apart from Shikamaru, but they wouldn't need to fight the Uchiha, at least hopefully. And she trusted Shikamaru, to make themselves clear.

If they were successful, Akatsuki would only have four members, five, if Kisame survived. And now was the time to act. Scouts confirming Itachi and Kisame's location in Fire Country.

The last hurdle before the ball could roll is to tell the team Itachi's story and their purpose.

Tsunade groaned. 'This'll be quite a long and difficult briefing.'

-: : :-

They stood there in silence. Utterly shocked, eyes wide and more than one mouth left open.

Lee's reaction was predictable, his tears flowing freely, most likely thinking how brave and selfless Itachi was, with 'youth' and 'brightness' and who knows what else coloring his inner monologue.

Sakura seemed like her brain froze on the spot, and couldn't comprehend all the new information. Tsunade would bet anything, her thoughts will relate strongly to Sasuke, when she gained the ability back. It wasn't love anymore, but he was part of Team 7, and a driving force in her life, just like in Naruto's.

Naruto. He looked sad, hurt, cheated and so much more. Emotions flicking in his eyes one after another, but his face didn't show any change other than this. He thought of Itachi's situation, his decisions, feelings, and how this affected both Sasuke and consequently him too. Placing himself in Itachi's shoes in one moment, then wondering what would have happened and how would have things gone if he had decided otherwise.

He had conflicting emotions, but he didn't blame the brothers. It just wasn't him. He understood Itachi's reasons and admired him somewhat, even if he believed the situation could and should have been settled peacefully. He hurt terribly for Itachi's pain and for the first time after Jiraiya's death, he felt furious, he hated and despised the council and above all, Danzo. He wasn't sure he could stop himself this time. He wasn't sure he wanted to after all they've done to everyone.

Shikamaru was calculating. Detached, mind racing a mile a minute. The circumstances of the massacre, the possible decisions and outcomes, the best and the worst scenarios flashing before his mind's eye. And after reaching his conclusions, his brain started anew, sketching their mission, his eyes closed, face and stance relaxed. The only indication to his brain racing was his hands, fingertips touching in his thinking position.

Neji didn't show his reactions. After getting over his initial shock, he assumed his usual appearance, looking alert, but respectful. His mind calmer than the previous two, but processes far more complex than Lee's. After all, he was part of a clan similar to the Uchiha's. He could grasp the elder's previous situation the best. Him being a prodigy helped, even if their places were different, the family mechanics, the principles and clan-structure weren't the same either. He felt supportive of the Uchiha, understanding him, but his controlled self didn't let him ponder further, they were there for business after all.

After they seemed to calm down, Tsunade spoke again. "I want you to bring Uchiha Itachi back to Konohagakure. This is your primary mission. If you have the chance or forced to, eliminate Hoshigaki Kisame, Akatsuki member. We don't want him alerting the organization if possible."

Here, she handed Shikamaru a folder. "This is their estimated location, and other information you might need. Neji, you are the captain as senior member and jounin of the group, and Shikamaru is co-captain and strategist. Get going as soon as you can!" Hearing this, the teens bowed and exited the room.


	2. Proceeding

**A/N:** I don't intend to copy anyone, but if there are similarities, please let me know. (I'm pretty sure there are no need for this note yet, but for future references.) Also there will be **death** in this chapter. Nothing big, I like peaceful things. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 12/08/22

* * *

**2. Proceeding**

They stood in front of the Hokage's office for a second, before Neji spoke. "We'll meet at the gates in an hour. Will that be enough time, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, should be. Lee, leave the weights. And everyone should bring arm and leg guards. If you want, you can get gloves too. That giant sword is just too dangerous to go totally unprepared." Shikamaru said and started walking.

The others got the clue and everyone went home to get ready. Naruto, Sakura and Lee were still a bit out of it.

-: : :-

After getting home, Shikamaru got to work. Reading and memorizing the contents of the folder. He would've complained if he had time, but an hour to fit every detail into his plan wasn't much, not to mention, he had to pack as well. So he put on his business face and attitude.

This was a challenge, not just because the enemy was an S-class criminal, but because they needed to alert one, while leaving the other in the dark as much as possible. So what to say? That they knew? That the Hokage wanted him back? That his mission ends now? Mention Danzo? Or Tsunade? How to tell while not telling? He had to work something out and fast!

Neji's gentle fist would work as their main plan, the others stalling, creating diversion, the opening needed. But they needed to be careful not to use ninjutsu. Ambushing them, and Shikamaru disabling their movement would work as a start. He'd risk the retaliation.

An hour later he explained his strategy to the others, and they set out. It was an easy formation. Lee in the lead, being the fastest. Shikamaru following him. Then came Sakura and Naruto side by side, Neji bringing up the rear. They were less than a day from the location marked on the map, so they would travel till sunset, set up camp near the two missing-nins and confront them the next day.

The travel was fast and silent. The members alert to any suspicious sign by instinct, conscious mind slowly accepting the new setting. They knew they had to do it before the next day. They needed a clear mind, they couldn't risk giving the enemy any chance, but it wasn't a simple matter. Especially for Sakura and Naruto, but while the girl hard-wired Itachi's hate in her mind, thanks to her previous infatuation on Sasuke, her teammate adjusted pretty fast, like he always had to. Naruto wasn't someone who judged others. He'd seen what discrimination led to, he felt it and vowed that he wouldn't be one to cause such hurt. He didn't even think if Itachi, only if they got some intel that Sasuke may be near his brother, providing a lead to the younger raven.

-: : :-

In the evening they set up camp. Neji confirming the targets' position and offering first watch. They didn't talk or light a fire. Eating rations so as not to alert their 'prey' while staying lee ways. Better safe than sorry.

Their night was peaceful. Everyone finally settling down around midnight, at peace with themselves. They were ready when the first rays of sunlight shone on them.

Neji again activated his kekkei genkai and signalled to them which way, how far they had to go. Shikamaru taking off first, followed by the other three boys after a minute and lastly Sakura.

Shikamaru activated his Kagemane no Jutsu while running not wanting to waste even a second, and sent his shadow before himself. He caught the pair with it. Sighing in relief, he first looked at the shark guy, than to the Uchiha in the eye. It was pure luck that he caught them, and didn't want to waste this chance. If he could get in Itachi's genjutsu, he could talk without the other knowing, and letting the raven know of their intentions. He was counting on that, after all, Itachi was famous for his abilities with the Sharingan.

The only problem was, he didn't know if he was in one, or not. Everything looked the same, and probably would only change if he attacked, and he couldn't risk that with the other two mimicking him. So he stared at Itachi, and started counting, until the others came. More specifically 10 second before the others got there. Silently trying to get the elder's attention.

13…

12…

11…

10… "We came for you." He said. His voice clear, and void of any harmful intentions. For a second, he saw a change in Itachi's eyes, maybe recognition, maybe not. It was covered too soon to be recognized. They'll have to gamble on it.

The others came, and he released Itachi, even though his attention stayed on him, the others going straight to Kisame, who seeing this, started fighting against the shadow imprisoning him. He got out just before Lee reached him, Naruto staying a bit further while Neji tried finding the perfect position. Shikamaru registered that the fight started, but his attention didn't waver from the Uchiha. Even if he couldn't exactly fight the man, he could stall and distract while the others dealt with Kisame and he intended to do just that.

They heard metallic sounds and Kisame laughing. "Not bad, this may even turn out to be interesting! I hope you won't mind me taking all of them Itachi-san!" His voice merry, clearly enjoying the fight. He didn't get an answer, and he didn't expect one, throwing himself in the fight, tasting and enjoying every second of it. Even if he wasn't normal, he didn't seem like someone insane. If Shikamaru didn't worry a bit for his teammates, he would even say, he's wanted to know, to analyze the man.

Then he saw it. Itachi's hand started moving. Not getting a weapon, or preparing to fight, but the signal language shinobi use. The one Neji used just this morning.

'Are you here to kill us?'

'No.'

'Kisame?'

'Yes.'

'What about me?'

'Come back to Konoha.'

'What for?'

'Your mission is finished.'

Seeing this, Itachi didn't show his surprise. He was suspicious, the kid before him made sure he knew something was up. He wanted to attack at first, but he didn't sense any killer intent directed towards him, and the others clearly didn't even pay him any mind, like they _trusted_ him. So he stopped himself from making a move, to see how things would turn out.

Did they think one chuunin could win against him? Surely not. The chuunin didn't even seem to want to move from his spot, just waiting. Concentrating, but not malicious. So he started to hope. He knew his initial plan was to die by Sasuke's hand, to clear the Uchiha name, but that went down the drain the minute Sasuke left the village and became missing-nin himself. So did he want to wait it out anyway? Not really. Sasuke wouldn't go back if he stayed an Akatsuki member, but maybe he could change, if he knew the truth.

Itachi imagined his brother, his foolish little brother coming back, so he could tell his story. The possibilities were great, and frankly he missed Konoha, even if he didn't show just like he didn't show he was capable of feelings. His current world too dangerous to show weaknesses and he played his part flawlessly. But now he hoped. So he had to ask. If his hopes proved to be in vain, he'd just join the fight and continue playing, but he had to try.

Asking outright would be foolish. Him speaking would alert his partner no matter how low his voice would be, or how long. He just didn't talk. Using a jutsu would alert the Konoha team and he would become a target. He couldn't risk that either. And if he was right, he'd just cause their mission to fail, if he took their concentration away from Kisame. He didn't feel attached to his partner. They weren't friends and as seconds ticked by his hopes got the better of him. So he used his hands. Slowly but surely communicating his questions.

The moment the other started replying, he felt a huge weight rolling off his chest. He didn't show. He never showed. He was sure, what the answers to his questions would be, but he had to make sure. He had to see the answers before he gave way to his feelings, even if only on the inside. And he got them. In no uncertain ways. So now he only had to wait. He wouldn't interfere with the battle, to hold up the façade of him having a mental showoff with the kid in front of him.

Just then, Neji managed to get close enough to Kisame, to execute his part, effectively incapacitating the blue skinned shinobi. And while he had to exert himself, making his hit the most powerful he ever made them, almost reaching his limits just with this, but he succeeded. As Kisame lay on the ground, unable to move, the rush of the battle left him suddenly. He realized that he couldn't move or mold chakra anymore. His surprise stayed only a moment, before he looked at Itachi. The last thing he saw, before Neji struck him between his eyes, inserting fatal amount of chakra in his brain.

The others turned to the silent pair, breathing hard, but not daring to relax themselves just yet. Worry clear on two faces, but they didn't make a move to engage in another battle. They waited for the conclusions.

"I'm going with you." Itachi said, calm on the outside, but happy beyond belief on the inside. He was finally going back. He confirmed it, and seeing the kids relax instantly made him relax in turn. They really just wanted this. No shackles, no further killing, no complications and the gratitude could be felt in the air a mile from them. They didn't even hope for the mission to go so smooth, but here they stood, their primary target safe and clear on their purpose and secondary target dead a few feet away.

Hesitant smiles blossomed on Naruto's and Lee's face, Shikamaru moving to retrieve Kisame's head. Were he not the logical and _lazy_ person he was, he'd carry the whole body, but it was easier this way, and the head was enough. He handed it to Sakura, when the girl got closer, seeing the conclusions, and while muttering about 'troublesome fish guys with with giant swords', he took said sword, wrapped it up, and placed it on his back to take it back to the village as well.

Seeing as they only took a few hours to complete their tasks and it was only around noon, they headed back. Lee on the front, Itachi following him, so the others could see him, the formation stayed the same otherwise. Itachi didn't mind. He knew the kids didn't quite trust him until they reached the village and he was reinstated as jounin or ANBU, so he didn't complain. He could understand that even if the brain knew that he was friend, their previous meetings, him being an enemy until that point made them wary of him.

"So, what will you do when we get back?" Naruto asked, effectively shocking the raven. His voice friendly, open, like he already considered Itachi a comrade. And it was a good question. He didn't think that far. He didn't even think he'd see the village ever again. But there were things he could think of. And they weren't enemy, or a forced pair. They really were ones he could get to know. So he spoke, after so long, he let go a little, and just told what was on his mind.

"I'll have to get my rank back, but we'll obviously go to the Hokage straight after reaching the village. I'll visit the compound and see if I can live there, or what I should do with it. And maybe reacquainting myself with the village. I don't think there are too many left of those I know, but I'll try finding those who are still there."

The teens felt reality finding them slowly. They were really bringing him back, he wasn't an enemy, this was happening. The mission briefing, the preparations, the travel and the fight took around a day and they still couldn't quite believe it, but hearing Itachi's plans made everything more real. They could relate, the next steps he planned were logical, and close to themselves. They felt like a unicorn just informed them that it'll go to the grocery shop because there weren't any more food at home. But Itachi was just another ninja. Just like them.

"If you want, you could come live with me. My apartment is a bit small, but if you need a place to stay, just say the word. I'm up for a good meal of ramen too. Anytime!" The blonde said laughing a bit, and when Itachi looked behind himself, Naruto even winked at him playfully.

"Yeah, but he'd make you pay, and he doesn't hold back while eating ramen, so be careful with him!" Shikamaru commented, not feeling that open, but wanting to warn the other anyway.

But his comment eased up the others' mood too, Naruto acting sheepish knowing it was the truth. So they added their bits into the conversation, loosening their mental guard while they were running home.

Itachi was baffled, at how easily they opened up to him, letting him into their circle. He enjoyed it. He was quiet, but the Hyuuga kid was one too, so they weren't bothered by it, and without the mission, the expectations and rules, he felt himself letting go too, just a bit, but far more than he let himself in the last seventeen years of his life. At twenty-two, for the first time, these kids made him feel accepted, just one of the group. It felt unreal, like a miracle, and he wanted to know them better for this.


	3. Reaching Konoha

**A/N: **Yeah, I'll just update irregularly, I'm first a reader after all. UnBETAed. I welcome any constructive criticism. - I didn't plan this chapter to go this way, or end like this, it just went this way! If anyone needs a glossary, please tell me!

Thanks for the reviews! I corrected the misspell mentioned. 12/08/25

* * *

**3. Reaching Konoha**

They could see the gates! After only two days, like all that was connected to this mission, it felt unreal. Coming home after actually defeating an Akatsuki member and bringing one ex-member in. Dropping down from the tree branches, the team started walking up to the gates of Konoha. They were happy, excited and at ease – until the guards tried to attack.

The two chuunin saw them, knew their kouhai, but the one who got their attention was the silent raven in the middle of them. Face stoic and walking as if he were an integral part of the group. It had to be a genjutsu! Both guard tensed and the next second they pounced aiming at the Uchiha.

Luckily Neji, him being the most disciplined, was paying attention to his surroundings, and managed to push Itachi out of the way. He couldn't risk using the Gentle Fist on the other two, they clearly thought they'd resist and that would just worsen the situation. On top of that, if Itachi would fight back, it would do irreversible damage. They just had to stop this all!

After a moment of surprise the others understood what happened, while Shikamaru froze their attackers with his shadows. They weren't informed. Plain and simple, the Hokage didn't think they would be back so soon, and didn't tell the patrol or guards what to expect. That, or she just forgot, but everyone there sincerely hoped it was the first. They did come back ahead of schedule after all.

"So do we tell them, or call Tsunade-sama here to explain it as authority?" Shikamaru asked, knowing full well, that it would just be a hassle to start telling everything on their own, and they could just send Lee to retrieve the blond leader. Adding to that, the guards would believe her much better. And given his chakra capacity they'd have to act soon too.

"We were not given permission to tell the details of our mission, and it is the Hokage's duty to notify everyone involved." Neji replied matter of factly.

"Then Lee, would you bring her here? Fast! It's a pain, but we'll wait until you come back."

This conversation got the guards' curious. While they did expect some type of attack, what they did NOT see coming is, the team's internal discussion and a visit from the Hokage herself. While this also made them relieved a bit. Tsunade-sama was strong and Lee couldn't manipulate her if his life depended on it, given is capabilities, so they could trust her to be on their side, no matter what she said or done. They looked at each other, not turning their heads, after all they were bound by the shadows, but understanding the look on one another passed between them nonetheless. They were thinking the same. The Hokage would solve it all, so they didn't have to worry. They didn't relax though, if they got back the ability to move and they were ordered to attack, they wanted to be ready.

While Neji and Shikamaru understood the motive behind the attack, Naruto didn't. It's not that he didn't see their point, he could imagine what the chuunin saw and thought, but didn't they see the raven's black eyes? It was NOT like Itachi could keep them in an intricate illusion without some effort. And while it was possible without the sharingan, it would have been much easier with it. On top of that, they didn't even glance to him, after the initial attack, eyeing Shikamaru and Neji. It was understandable too, since they were the leaders, they talked and picked the two's interest. If they so much as glanced at the Uchiha they'd see that he didn't activate said doujutsu, which told a lot not to just the guards but to the retrieval team too. And they DID notice and approve of the action, or non-action on his part. It meant he would not resist, he would not fight and this also meant that they would trust him a bit more.

They waited in silence for only a few minutes, already seeing the green blur coming back, much to Shikamaru's relief. He could set the pair free and not worry about their actions now. As they arrived, he finished the technique, and stood back. He wouldn't want to interfere if not necessary. Easier staying in the shadows.

"Tsunade-sama?" One of the guards asked hesitantly. "What's the meaning of this?" They were suspicious. She didn't move from her position, more of a guilty, apologizing expression on her face, than an angry or serious one.

"Well, you see, I wanted to tell you before they came back. I just didn't think they'd be this fast." She was clearly sheepish. "You see, Itachi here is a good guy. He was all along. Surprise? I guess…"

There was no good method in telling them, these news. And after this little scuffle that took place, it was even harder. After a few seconds she did gain back her seriousness. Coughing a bit, she added. "The official briefing will start in an hour. I want you and four of you" here she looked at the youngsters "to alert every shinobi above genin level. After that, the civilians will be informed by an official written form delivered to each and every house." She was already groaning inside, thinking about her speech and the letter she'll have to write for mass-production later.

"Until then, the remaining member of the team will escort Itachi-san to the Uchiha compound and stay there with him." She then turned to Itachi, saying "I hope you understand I don't want any disturbances inside the village. If you need anything, you can ask your escort in the meantime." Turning back, she asked "so which of you brats will stay?"

They looked at each other, swiftly ruling out Neji and Shikamaru, for while they did know what to do, it was a hassle to make them speak, and alone with one of them would not feel that welcoming. Lee was also ruled out, his energy probably would just make things worse.

"I could do both." Said Naruto, after all he could be in more places than one with ease. That seemed to satisfy everyone. He was energetic, and an easy speaker, but he changed during the years. Deaths made him more thoughtful, if even possible, they made him work harder, and the acceptance around him made him show more of his true self, not the loud and annoying mask he always wore in the past. He was still cheerful and determined, but nowadays the best company a person could find was Naruto. He could talk, and he could listen. He would make the other feel at ease, knowing rejection made him empathic and observant. While Sakura did progress, she couldn't read emotions like him. She didn't need to know how to do it.

"So that's settled. I want everyone in the main hall of the Hokage tower in one hour. Scatter!" Giving the command, Tsunade simply turned, and started walking back. She'd warn those, who were on the main street, and in her way back. As everyone made their way around the village, warning those they saw, Naruto made three clones that followed them, before turning to Itachi.

"You should lose the cloak you know. It's a bit conspicuous…" Naruto said hesitantly. They didn't even think about until now! It was just part of Itachi, and most likely one of the reasons the gate guards attacked them. Itachi, thinking along those lines too, was hard pressed not to blush. It was such an elementary mistake. Still, he wore it for long years. It became a habit to place it on his shoulders, above his normal clothes. Now, he took it off, and there, on the road, sent a small fire to burn it to ash. It was in the past. Now he wouldn't need it again. He was free. And that thought finally did coax a smile to his face. A small smile, barely the curving of the lips, but it was sincere. It made his eyes soften, and showed how beautiful he was inside and now outside. Naruto seeing it, understanding the meaning felt himself smile the same smile as Itachi lifted his head. Locking eyes with Naruto he felt acceptance, and seen the other happy for him. So alien but so warm the feeling, he didn't question it, just nodded and started walking towards the gates. His emotionless mask slipping back to its place right after he passed Naruto. He couldn't bring himself to hide his happiness from the blonde. Only him, and who knows, maybe there will be others he could trust, getting to know them. He jumped to the nearest rooftop, and started dashing to the Uchiha district, Naruto next to him, his face devoid of emotion, matching Itachi himself.

-: : :-

Landing just inside the Uchiha compound they started walking in silence. The houses were cleaned after the massacre, but they weren't repaired. As they got deeper inside, Itachi couldn't help but remember just how those holes formed by weapons or bodies. He remembered every one of them, what he did, who he fought and how he killed them. Every sign telling him of that night. He didn't move his eyebrows or any muscle on his face. He had years to digest that night, but seeing and remembering was hard. They put an incredible weight on him, they expected too much, but they were family. They smiled at him, gave him a home. Not just his father, mother and brother, but the whole clan. And he couldn't hate them, he couldn't bring himself to. It hurt seeing what the district became, it hurt remembering.

Naruto saw the eyes, felt the pitless sadness inside his companion. He knew of such sadness and he understood that he would never feel it like this. He would never be able to sacrifice as much as Itachi had. He stopped, putting a hand on Itachi's shoulder, pulling him to his chest. He then moved his hand from the shoulder to the raven's eyes, covering them. Itachi's head tipping a bit upwards landed on Naruto's shoulder. They stayed like this, in silence.

Naruto knew the other wouldn't ask anybody for help, for an outlet, for a shoulder to cry on, but he wanted, needed to help the raven. He couldn't bear seeing those sad eyes, so he did what he could. Showing silent support.

When he felt one lonely tear dampening his palm, he turned Itachi around slowly. Keeping him blind to the world, and hugging him, slipping his hand to the back of Itachi's head, the other coming up to his torso. Embracing him tightly, lending a secure place to one like him, who could never depend on anyone before. He felt Itachi putting his arms around him, pressing into him, squeezing him tightly. A few tears Naruto felt, but no other sign of his sadness... Yeah, they'd stay that way.


	4. News

**A/N: **UnBETAed. Consructive criticism is appreciated.**  
**

No, Itachi won't become a helpless girly thing. That much I can guarantee. He had it rough, for a long time, and for the first time there is someone he can lean on. I think he deserves a bit loving for all the sacrifice, even if he mainly doesn't show he needs it.

Updating so fast, because I got my first 'I wonder...' review! 12/08/29

* * *

**4. News**

After what seemed like hours, they separated. Silent still, since they arrived to the district.

Naruto looked at Itachi. The raven hang his head, not meeting the gaze, but looked like the weights lifted from his soul. He felt lighter too. "Yeah, you're coming with me to my place." Naruto said silently. It was evident he wouldn't budge on this. He couldn't leave the raven with the source of his sadness, alone.

Itachi didn't react at first, but Naruto knew he heard when the raven slowly looked up and then nodded once. His face blank, mask in place, but his atmosphere was lighter, somehow he didn't feel so closed up, so hard. It wasn't the face or the posture, those didn't change, but the feel to him, it was brighter. Naruto smiled at him again, before saying "I know we are supposed to stay here, but since my clone is at the meeting, I'll know what happened there. In the meantime I'll show you my place… It should be our now right?" he chuckled "Even if temporarily, but I hope you'll feel at home." He finished, once more looking at the raven, before they jumped up to the wall, and started running to Naruto's apartment, unseen and unheard by the civilian while the shinobi were at the meeting.

-: : :-

The main hall was full. Everyone speaking to another, not knowing what happened, why they needed to leave their posts, inside-the-village missions, even the ANBU was there. The retrieval team stood to the side of the hall, silent. Shikamaru seemed to be sleeping in his standing position while Neji, Lee and Sakura stood to attention waiting for the bomb to drop. Naruto was the closer to the podium, farthest to the mass of people looking almost as lazy as Shikamaru, but paying attention not to bump into anyone.

Tsunade, behind her the three elders, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzo, stood atop the stage. She stepped forward, catching everyone's attention before talking.

"The reason I called you here, is because we welcome back a loyal and great shinobi today. He defended the village, and went on a long term mission, but now he's back." Tsunade knew the council would start running if she said more, so she casually looked to the ANBU and gestured before her trousers to them, to surround the whole room before anyone got suspicious.

When they completed this task, she continued. "Uchiha Itachi got intel that his clan planned a coup and saving the village from an internal war he ended them and joined the criminal organization Akatsuki as our spy all on the command of the elder council." This was a really short version of what actually happened, but the key knowledge was there, so she left it at that. Seeing the surprise on the faces, on every one of them playing a wealth of other feelings, she stopped a second before resuming.

"While Uchiha Itachi returned today as a hero, his deeds were hid from everyone and from me. His mission, while would have needed the previous Hokage's permission were done behind his back. The elder council disrespecting him, and going against him, which is considered a serious offence. Now, I want to give justice with the help of all the shinobi here. They are going to lose their post. My question is, do they lose their citizenship with their family, or do they remain here. Please raise your hand if you vote for the first option." Tsunade said, ANBU already bound the council, when the truth came out, acting fast and now voting for the first option with all the other ninja in the room. Tsunade didn't even ask for the second option, there wasn't even one person who didn't raise their hand.

"I'm glad we're of the same opinion. Now, I want everyone to treat Itachi-san as they treat a fellow ninja. ANBU will search for ROOT and report to me, while a new council is formed. I want the clan heads to form this council, with at least one civilian member too, and at least one for those who don't have a clan. Please do organize this. The representative does not have to be the clan head, but the one who can think and speak for the ones they stand for, and for Konoha. Be mindful with your choice." She said. Then signaling for Ibiki and Naruto she stepped down, while everyone went their way, clans already thinking and talking about their choices, ANBU handling the elders and starting their search. They went to a corner of the room.

"I want a report from Itachi, and I want you to question him on his motives, thinking and plans. I want a detailed report both from you, Ibiki and from Itachi." She said looking at Naruto, knowing it was a clone.

They nodded, Ibiki turning to the blonde. "Bring him to the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters, the sooner, the better. We start immediately." He said, already heading for the door, Tsunade following him. The clone dispersed.

-: : :-

They arrived to an apartment complex after a few minutes. It looked average. Climbing to the second floor, Naruto stopped in front of his door, number 23. "So this is it. Give me a sec, and I'll let us in." He said already searching for his keys, and opening the door.

The Uchiha found himself in a cozy little apartment. In front of him the living room, complete with a small table, a couch, two armchairs and a TV, on his left light coming in from the windows and on his right an American kitchen, a counter separating it from them. Looking forward, he only saw so much space for one person to be able to stand there, and two doors opening from there. While the kitchen had no table, the counter had chairs on both side and enough space for two, maybe three people to eat comfortably there, or in the living room, at the table. There was a fridge, a stove, a sink and even an oven under the stove. A space or two left on the counter for other work. On every windowsill, there was a plant. They seemed to be the kind that survives in any condition, with or without sun or water. They still gave a bit of a homey feeling to the place, so all was good. Both rooms had a warm brownish hue. The floor a lighter, the furniture various darker brown, like the sun tanned them with their owner. The walls ivory color, almost white, but not quite. It looked so welcoming, like it hugged the person stepping into the room.

They went to the other two doors after taking their sandals off, Naruto showing the left being the bedroom, and the right one the bathroom. The bathroom was a mix of smoothing greens and blues, with a tub and a shower too. The shower didn't consist of much, a showerhead and a curtain, using the drain in the middle of the room.

The bedroom seemed empty. There was a desk with a chair, light coming in from the window on the right like in the living room, with plant and all, there was a wardrobe, and a few selves for books, the majority of them on a row of shelves in the living room. But there was no bed.

"So where am I going to sleep?" Asked Itachi a bit perplexed, but guessing about futons in the dresser.

"I have a spare futon for you. If you want, you can go to the living room to sleep, even on the couch if you want, or you can stay here. I'm okay either way." Naruto replied smiling again, scratching the back of his head. He didn't want to leave the Uchiha alone even for the night. He wanted to be there for the other, but he didn't push. He'd never push.

"Then I'll stay here. Thank you." Itachi said, sincerely grateful and already feeling the place and the Uzumaki growing on him. He didn't mind.

The floor was the same as it was outside, the lighter brown fitting nicely with the furniture, also light brown, leaning to orange. It gave to impression of a fireplace brightening the room, painting it with its flames and warming this room even more than the others outside. Like the room itself was the home of fire, its warmth radiating to the living room, and the kitchen, while the bathroom was the inside of a nice summertime lake. It made the one inside relax completely and not wanting to leave.

Naruto tensed for a second, the motion not missed by Itachi. He turned to the Uchiha. "We have to go. Tsunade no baachan you to write a detailed report, and want you questioned by Ibiki. He's waiting for us at T&I headquarters." Itachi nodded, knowing it was a kage bunshin's memory.

As they turned to leave, Naruto had to ask "Did you know the elders went behind the Hokage's back with your mission?"

Itachi turned fast towards him, eyes wide, and disbelief written all over his face. Naruto feared this, but couldn't stop himself. Itachi had to know as well, if he didn't till then, which turned out to be the case.

He was there the next second, hands on Itachi's shoulders, waiting for the shock to wear out, and the real reaction to take place, gauging it, while telling the other about their fate. "Seems like they hid the papers good, so as soon as Tsunade no baachan found them, she sent us out, and now the elder council was changed to a clan council, and they were banished from Konoha with their families." He said evenly, clearly, watching his words sinking in. He saw the incredible sadness returning and the next second he was hugging Itachi again, shushing him, telling him that he was there, that he'd help, trying to help the knowledge sink in, and ease the hurt in the other's heart. Telling him little smoothing, supporting things, things that others use as calming nonsense, but those he'd keep true to, he promised to help, to be there, to support the other, and he would do just that.

Itachi felt crushed. Everything he'd done, he did it for Konoha, thinking of the village and that it was the Hokage's command. Now he got to know how the council played him, and it hurt. The possibilities hurt. The 'what if's hurt. What if the Hokage managed to talk with the clan? What if they actually managed to resolve the matter? What if he didn't act and it still would have been able to work? What if he asked the Third? What if he still had a family? A loving brother? His old home? What if… It hurt.

He couldn't cry. He couldn't muster up energy just then. He felt his fingers closing, holding Naruto's clothes on his side, he felt the other enclosing him in a protective embrace and he heard the words. They didn't register immediately, he didn't process them, the pain, the thoughts swirling inside him too much for him to concentrate on anything else, but he heard. And the warmth, the smoothing sound of the blonde helped him. He closed the 'what if's inside the corner of his mind, where he kept the clan all this time, and started processing the remaining information. His eyes closing at last, his head on the Uzumaki's shoulder, bowing as he filtered everything and once again straighten his mind.

Naruto felt the change, and silenced. He knew there he couldn't help. Not with words. If Itachi wanted to talk, he'd be there. But now was not the time. They slowly separated, and left the apartment. The only sign this time was Itachi sucking in air, and breathing out slowly. He had a questioning to go to.


	5. His story

**A/N:**I have to admit, I didn't quite plan anything about the story. I vaguely knew who I want in it, and where I want to start, but the actual writing, the characters' actions and feelings inside a scene are coming along as I write... so is it good or bad?

UnBETAed. Constructive criticism is appreciated! 12/09/04

* * *

**5. His story**

They travelled on the rooftops once more, not wanting to take their chances with the citizens who still didn't hear the news. Taking a bit more time than necessary, to calm down, going inside. Ibiki was waiting for them.

"This way." He gestured, leading them on ground level to a soundproof room, without a mirror or window, there was only a wooden table and chairs in the room. White walls, concrete floor. Bare. Not welcoming but not menacing either. Not suggesting anything and not giving hints to the answers. It was blind and mute. The secrets, confessions rang there, tortures took place, but the room remained the same. The perfect confidant.

Itachi stepped inside, while Ibiki turned to Naruto, who simply said. "I'm staying." His voice didn't betray any emotion, but his face told it all. It was not the usual determination, the one where he decided something and stood up again until he reached his goal. No, it was the serious look of an adult, of someone who saw too many things, and understood just as much. Not forceful, or commanding, he just stated the truth, and Ibiki knew he'd have to accept it as such.

"Move back behind Itachi-san and don't interfere." Was his reply. Naruto only nodded, taking a chair from next to the already seated raven, and moved it to the wall, sitting down there. The head of the interrogation closed the door, activating the seals on the walls, and sat down in front of the Uchiha.

He wasn't a fool, he saw the protectiveness in the blonde, even if it was so well hid. He could understand, if everything Tsunade-sama told them was true and he knew just how easily Naruto got close to people, even to those that didn't want it. On one side it made the matter a bit difficult, treading so as not to trigger said protectiveness. On the other side, it was a good sign. If Naruto trusted him, and showed such emotion after such a short while, then he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi betraying them, or spying on the village for Akatsuki. He'd take his chances, and be blunt, he decided. If it worked, there wouldn't be much of a hassle.

"Why did you murder your clan?" He asked, voice and face stern. He saw Naruto clenching his jaw, but the blonde didn't move or talk. He promised and if he could, he intended keeping his promise.

Itachi on the other hand expected the question. Not delving into his emotions, staying logical and grazing only the necessary memories for the question, he answered. "I was given a choice. The massacre, or internal war with innocent victims, where Konoha knowing of the coup would execute the whole clan, my brother too. I chose, and then I got the mission on it from the elder council. I had to contact an S-class nuke-nin who had a grudge against the village and my clan, and while granting one, making him steer away from the other. After that, I had to join said shinobi's organization, reporting if I could. Obviously with other eight S-class missing-nin I couldn't." His voice monotone, tone not telling anything, face saying even less, but both Naruto and Ibiki detected the sarcasm in his last sentence. It was hard to miss.

Ibiki had to admit, the guy was as open as the room at this moment, and told just as much about his motives and emotions as the room could. Nothing. He could just as easily say that he's a dancing mountain and Ibiki suspected he'd keep the tone and face. But what he told, while more detailed, fit with the Hokage's information, so he'd go on.

"Why not ask the Hokage after receiving the choices?" He had to keep it simple. Itachi seemed to cooperate nicely, so he'd watch for signs of lies or bullshitting, but otherwise just listen. Unknown to him, he asked one of the most dreaded questions. One, that now somehow made Itachi grateful to Naruto for telling him the whole story, and giving him a chance to digest it.

He now had the logical answer. "I didn't suspect them. They personally gave me the mission to spy on my family months before that night. They ensured me that the Hokage didn't have time, but thought it important, hence the arrangement where they acted as proxy to the Third. And before that, once in a while they did give me for similar reasons, assassination or spying missions." He wanted to say more, to plead the other, to tell him he was naïve, to show how he felt, but it was impossible. He reflexively closed up when he was close to start blabbering. He trained himself to close up, to fulfill the expectations of the clan, then to hide who he really is, and letting it go wasn't a one day trip.

So he stopped, pulling his mind out of that corner, ad waited to the next question. His inner turmoil undetected by Ibiki, but felt by Naruto who closed his eyes, restraining himself. His brows bunched a bit in the middle, giving a hint to the bald interrogator. Ibiki saw Naruto move again. He proved to be useful, even if he wasn't there to help the questioning. Naruto showed what was missing from Itachi's face. The emotions behind the words. Giving conviction to them with such little gestures.

"What was your plan before the retrieval team came along?" It was a tricky question, but he asked more out of curiosity than as part of the schedule. Could there be anything one plans while in his situation? He doubted, and was surprised by the answer.

"I planned on working to Akatsuki until my foolish little brother got strong enough to kill me and clean the Uchiha name I dirtied." It was so simple, only one sentence said without emotion, just like the previous answers, but it showed more than the couple sentences before. It showed fully his sacrifice, his beliefs, his intentions.

"But it didn't work." Itachi continued. "Sasuke left the village, and doesn't plan on coming back." How could an emotionless voice sound so sad? He gave up everything, his life, his family, his friends, his village to be able to provide one, or at least give Sasuke a chance to have one in Konoha, just to see his foolish little brother throw it away and stomp on it twice more.

Ibiki was paralyzed. Just as Itachi didn't show his pain, he didn't let it known that he could barely make himself breathe, while the full meaning sank in. He could relate. He knew how it felt when your brother abandoned you, even if he couldn't imagine how the massacre affected the raven. He felt his pain, and he didn't need to see Naruto's face, his silent tears slipping from his eyes to know the meaning, the emotion behind the words. But he had to move on. That was the past. And it had to stay that way.

"Why did you accept to come back?" It was pretty obvious, but he had to ask something, to take the next step, before his last question. He had to shake himself out of this trance.

"When they came, at first I wasn't sure of their motive, but when I thought about it, a had two choices, again. One is to stay with the organization, commit crimes and die alone and hated, possibly by the hands of my brother, who I don't know what would do after that, but not coming back to Konoha to clear the family name. My other choice was to go back, take the risk and die or end my mission, clear the name myself, at least partly, and have a life. While the first choice didn't bring any positive consequences, the second had a chance that I'll end up dead. I took my chance."

"What will you do now? What are your plans for the future?" The final question. Not that hard to guess the previous one's. It was half a miracle he felt so at ease asking it at all. Itachi's mimics or tone still stayed the same. Neither wavered even once. The fact, that his last answer was more emotional in its wording told a lot too. After so many years of interrogating criminals, Ibiki didn't know he could be shaken so badly by a mere questioning of a young man. He was glad it was coming to an end.

"For the time being, I'm staying with Naruto-san. The Uchiha compound needs work: repairs or demolishing. I'll have to decide what to do, and act on it. I would like to get my previous rank back, by reinstation or by passing an upcoming exam. I would also like to visit the hospital, seeing if they can heal my eyes or not. For now, these are my plans."

"What rank would you want back? Jounin or ANBU? And what will you do once you have it?" Damn, he had to ask. Well, it had to be done.

"Jounin preferably. I'm neither fit, nor do I desire to become an ANBU again. I am undecided on the further choices." And with that, they were let out of the room.

Before leaving the building, Itachi said "Thanks." As they headed home. But nothing more. And there was no need to. Maybe it didn't seem like great actions, but now he knew he had someone to lean on, to turn to if he needed. He would cherish the blonde in return.


	6. Getting used to

**A/N:** School started for me too, so, as before this I stated, I'll update irregularly, even more so from now on.

UnBETAed. Constructive criticism - or any thoughts on the story - are appreciated! Uploaded: 12/09/06

* * *

**6. Getting used to**

„Tadaima!" Naruto said to no one in particular when they got back. He then turned around, and looked at Itachi expectantly after he removed his shoes.

„…Tadaima." Itachi mimicked after a few moments of staring. He said these words long years before last. He felt like a kid, but it wasn't bad. Just too weird, like everything since their meeting.

"Okaeri!" Naruto replied immediately, grinning a bit. Itachi was his first house mate after all. There was no way, he wouldn't be happy.

Naruto got this apartment from half a year of his chuunin wages, and filled it with his love, and himself. This place mirrored him. When he first came, the floor was grey and matted. The previous person who lived here took their furniture, so the whole place was bare and cold. So he got to work. He worked alone; not even using bunshin's to help him. He changed the floor, and one by one found the pieces into this incarnate puzzle. He took his old pair of futons, both soft orange with him to sleep on. Then came the kitchen furniture, for while he could write reports sitting on the floor, or lying in his bed, he couldn't prepare meals, eat and wash the dishes without having the necessary instruments. Truth to be told, the sink was the last to arrive and be built in, because at first he didn't even have dishes to wash. But at least this way he didn't have to rush the renovation.

When the kitchen was more or less ready, then came his bedroom, more precisely his desk, char, and wardrobe. But again, he was comfortable with his clothes in his travel bag, and a washing machine was already in the basement of the house, so he took his time, getting the money, by saving what he could while not starving or denying himself too much.

Then came the furniture in the living room, just the same way. These were not required for him to lead his life after all. And at last, the bookshelves and the plants. It's not that he didn't like plants, but being a shinobi he needed the kind that would survive even if he had long term missions and he got attached to these during his stay.

The curious thing was, that when he knew he needed the next piece, he'd go out sometimes, and he just found one after the other when they drew him in. But he didn't have to worry about matching ones. Everything in the apartment was from a different place, a different shade, but the same mood, the same atmosphere to them. Maybe this made the place so unique, so like him. Even the couch and the two armchairs were different from each other. They resembled each other in style, but not in hue.

Naruto turned to his new housemate smiling brightly. "So what do you want to do? It's not too long before dusk! We could look for a place to eat, or cook something. Oh, by the way, if you want to read, again, please feel at home! Same with the TV! Uh, oh! We'll have to buy you at least a toothbrush and some other necessities! You didn't bring anything with you!" Naruto was starting to get in a state of mind, nobody could copy from him. While on one hand, he was hyper, on the other, his brain worked on the logical part of their near future, and fired up by his enthusiasm it worked even faster practically gushing with the things they had to do or for him to show.

"You don't have a spare toothbrush? I had the impression that people always have them…" Itachi was a bit puzzled. He wasn't stupid, or socially retarded. Well, he wasn't far from the second, but his intelligence and ninja instincts worked just fine to cover him. The reason he asked, is because it was so out of ordinary for him. He didn't have sleepovers when he was a child. This was his first time sleeping at another's place while not on a mission, but he had long term missions, or ones that went wrong and his team had to rest, and sometimes ask for shelter if needed. Every time he was in such a situation, and they asked, the owner had no problem providing said cleaner. It kind of became an absolute, which was proven wrong just a minute before.

Naruto, for his part, didn't want to tell Itachi, that he didn't have one, because nobody wanted to sleep at his place. It's not that the others weren't his friends or that they didn't trust him. But just as he didn't show his entire true self, his friends didn't even know he wanted someone to keep him company sometimes. They had gatherings, by chance or by planning, but they were barely of legal age. No drunkenness, no falling asleep people meant, that they met, they talked, had fun, dance or whatever, and when one felt tired, they went home. Simple as that.

And he wasn't brave enough to just ask, not wanting to burden them, but more than that, he was afraid of rejection. If someone told him that they couldn't go, not wanting, or being busy didn't matter, he couldn't risk the hurt. That's why he took his chances with the Uchiha. If it turned out that he was fine in the compound, then he'd leave and no harm done. He didn't outright ask after all. But seeing the raven's reaction to the place, he just couldn't take it. It was not something the other COULD decline. Not in his state. So he, again, didn't ask. He stated.

Now, here they were, and he had to answer, but how to go about that one? Whether he wanted or not, he already knew some of Itachi's past, and his feelings about them. He would have to share some of his own. It was just fair to tell the raven even if he didn't share them willingly. But not now, not yet.

"I didn't expect a guest. And there wasn't a need before…" His sadness about this just thinly shining through, nonetheless caught by Itachi. The raven knew the second he heard the answer and the feeling behind it, that there was more to that and he wouldn't pry on something the other didn't want to share. He simply didn't react.

Naruto on the other hand, caught himself quickly and started being sheepish, which was one of the feelings he felt; he just played it a bit. Not much.

This steered them back to their to-do list. "We should go shopping. If you don't mind, I'd prefer homemade food. I hadn't tasted something like that for many years." Itachi said catching the change and acting on it start off things.

Just before Naruto opened the door on their way out, he hit his forehead with a great amount of power, steering himself back a few steps and halting Itachi instantly. The Uchiha watched this action with mixed feeling, and an expression on his face that said 'what was THAT for?!'. So when Naruto turned, seeing this, he explained simply saying "The civilians haven't been informed yet! You can't go out like this! So genjutsu or henge? But considering we want to go to buy things, it would be easier with the second, wouldn't it?" before grinning.

Itachi actually planned to use the first option, maybe by habit but after he heard the other, he had to suppress the need to mimic the blonde by slapping a hand on his own forehead. Hiding any and every reaction he just nodded before performing the technique.

So after turning into a brown haired and brown eyed extremely ordinary looking man, Naruto preceded him, and they went out to get some ingredients for dinner, a toothbrush, and yes, undies for a few days. They'd, or Itachi alone would go shopping for clothes and other things that may pop up, in the near future.

So they went, and bought everything needed with the least extra effort. Talking only when necessary too, because it was evident, the Uchiha was re-exploring and comparing the village to the state it was in his memories. He left it so long ago, and was back for a short while only when the Third died. That wasn't the time to go sightseeing so all in all he didn't see his home in nine years. After Pain destroying the whole village, it was built back similarly, but it couldn't be the same.

That didn't bother the villagers, as they happily did their work and didn't even notice the unknown but plain person with Naruto. They had an ordinary day, not deaths, no immediate threats. They were happy.

The pair made it back to the apartment without any surprises. They both felt themselves relax almost completely after the door closed and the henge was dropped. When they set out, they discussed what to make and came up with Gyudon. It was a rice dish with beef as topping. It was easy to make, and consequently Naruto could teach Itachi.

So now they dropped off the necessities and went to the kitchen preparing the food together. It was understandable that the raven couldn't cook; he didn't have the means before. Not a place or the ingredients to practice. They only talked a few sentences before the sightseeing, but it was effective. It took around two exchanges for the decision; one for Naruto asking and getting to know Itachi couldn't cook, or do anything around the house for that matter, and a casual proposal and acceptance that brought them here.

There weren't much to do actually. Add everything into a pan besides the meat and the rice, heat, and then add the meat while cooking the rice separately. Then serve the one on top of the other. As Naruto commented in a low voice, starting from the ingredients and doing the dish a bit slower than usual Itachi was seated next to the separator and watching. More like smelling with closed eyes when the first signs of food started permeating the room, but only until Naruto turned. The blonde only saw the usual look, but the glint in his eyes told that he knew. It was just instinct, and Naruto didn't even need much of that to know the obvious.

It made him happy. Again, he was glad for inviting the raven to his home. He wasn't a master cook, but he wasn't so bad if he had to say. He had years to practice, and he knew his way around. So he placed two impressive bowls before Itachi and next to him on the counter. He did use the amount of ingredients to make the meal for four people. And he just so casually had a set of bowls twice the size of a normal one, not denying himself the food he loved and needed.

He went to one of the cupboards on the wall, and pulled out some green tea, to make it for them. He hoped Itachi wasn't against it, because he already had the boiling water for it. As he returned, now with two cups, and in the last round with the tea, he wanted to make sure anyway. "I hope you don't mind, I made us some green tea." He was still a bit awkward with the other, not knowing that much, but still he had seen straight into the depths, this was weird. Not bad, just weird, not knowing anything but already too much, not knowing how to act in everyday life, but knowing how to trust and console the other, already willing to open up to him.

"There's no problem at all. I love green tea." The Uchiha replied loosening before the food and his favourite drink even more. The one thought running through Naruto's mind for only a second was 'JACKPOT'. It lasted no more than the blink of an eye, and the only thing it did was to make the blonde even happier, and feeling a bit reassured. He found out something ordinary. This was good.

"Itadakimasu!" He said right after, his seat next to, and on the other side of the divider between the kitchen and the living room. The tea standing between them, they ate peacefully after Itachi returned the gesture. They made their way through the huge dishes and two pots of tea, both enjoying the others presence. Again, Naruto couldn't repress the warm, happy feeling as the last bits of food disappeared not just from his, but from Itachi's plate too. It was a compliment, and it was another ordinary knowledge he gained. Despite the Uchiha being slighter and smaller than him, even if just a few centimeters (at best an inch or an inch and a half) he did like food it seemed, and didn't hold back. That was good, they could eat comfortably together like this. Not to confuse, Itachi wasn't small or thin, he was average built, like the Nara, lithe and compact, but at the same time and average height, around 170cm (~5'8"). But he didn't have explicitly wide shoulders, or bulging muscles. No, he was stringy, hiding more power in his body, than the ones with bumps all over their bodies.

Naruto had wider shoulders and he was around 175cm (~6'0"), but the mass he carried was slightly bigger. He was, after all not the silent killer with fast bursts of speed like the other, but the stamina, the strength and power of hundreds, thousands. He needed to be a bit heavier, luckily not much, leaving his body almost smooth without protruding individuals of muscles, but giving it nice curves. Actually Neji was similar in build to him, in bone structure, but not in fighting style, leaving the Hyuuga a bit less flexible, conditioned to move with his style and the clan's skills. While Shikamaru fought with his mind, giving him less muscle in global, with clothes on, looking the same as Itachi, but his strength wasn't in par with the Uchiha's.

After eating, Naruto sent Itachi to get ready for bed, while he washed the dishes and laid out the futons for them. After the Uchiha exited from his shower, dried with a towel, taken from a cupboard, and dressing only in one of the new undies they bought, he left the bathroom. He didn't want to wear his clothes to bed, while he'd have to wear them again the next day, so he settled for this. Naruto, not being shy, and feeling that it would only be fair this way, dressed just the same way for bed. It WAS his usual night-wear, and as long as the other didn't mind, he was just fine with it.

They chatted a bit, preparing to turn in, talking about the village mainly, Naruto telling of the changes, Itachi sharing what and how he remembered the mentioned things and people. Keeping it light, not going deeper.

Turning off the lights and laying down, they quieted once more. It was a long day.

Lying on his bed, in the dark, Itachi finally had some time to think. So much happened in the last two days he could barely contain himself. He had to deal with all this, but there was no way he'd do it near others. At night, if he didn't make a sound nobody would know.

He didn't regret his decision to leave the criminal organization. Sure, he would be hunted, but that wasn't new. The members had their plate full with their own plans, and he had a bit time. Kisame, already dead, wouldn't alert them, and Zetsu was scheduled to visit them only in a few days. And here, he got so much from the blonde next to him in such a short time, it rivaled his mother's efforts if the two could compare, but they were of different nature. However he couldn't help feeling thankful, welcome and God forbid, trusting. He turned his eyes to Naruto, getting a glimpse of him in the light filtering through the windows, finding the other pleasant to his eyes before turning back, continuing on his train of thoughts.

His little brother would surely flip when he heard of him being back but he couldn't, wouldn't speculate Sasuke's reactions. They didn't see each other for a long time, he didn't know if Sasuke changed, and in what way. On the other hand he just didn't want to entertain any such thoughts with possible hurt, anger, murderous intent or anything. He'd see when it came.

Being back was a complicated matter on the other hand. One that he couldn't ignore. The people he met, the team that came for him, and the other shinobi he saw at the T&I headquarters weren't hostile towards him. Most of them didn't stop to look, they had too much work it seemed to even notice him and Naruto going in and leaving. The few that did see them showed little emotion, them being torturers, interrogators, information gathering and eluding giving out in turn made them look mostly emotionless. The little they did show, Itachi couldn't see because of his eyes. And frankly he didn't care as long as he didn't know the other, and that person didn't want to kill him. All in all, he could say, that part was solved with positive results.

His acquaintances, and his property was the truly problematic part, more the second than the first. The ones he knew were few, and he didn't have actual friends amongst the villagers. Meeting with them would be a gamble. What would they think? How would they see him? Would they ask questions? He decided not to seek them out, but not to close himself off, if he met them.

His friends, or friend, Shisui, and his close ones died. Some he killed himself. All these years he had to suppress the feeling and thoughts connecting him to his clan. But now he had to. They forgave him, but he didn't forgive himself. And when he would be at peace with himself, he'll demolish and rebuild the whole place. Not as the Uchiha's corner. He would have a house for himself, maybe for Sasuke if he decided to come back, but it wouldn't be separated with a wall, and maybe there could be other type of houses. He didn't know yet, but ideas of playgrounds, grocery shops and much more just waited to pop into his head when it was time. Now, he had to acknowledge his past, regaining his equilibrium he lost so long ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I want to point out, that there won't be divine relevations, stating 'oh, now that I've seen you, I love you, let's jump to bed'! I like reading those, but it goes against my logic, for now anyways. I'll try keeping the characters as canon as I can. Change comes with time and I want them and their relationships to develope.

On another hand there are parts that I get to know only while I'm actually writing them, so who knows what can happen! I don't even know what they will do in the beginning of the next chapter... so yeah... Hope you enjoyed reading! :3


	7. Lazy Day

**7. Lazy day**

The next day brought a gorgeous sunny morning to them. Itachi was used to getting up after four or five hours of sleep in his life at Akatsuki, but now, in the village, with the organization's threat not yet hanging over his head and next to Naruto, who showed that he could trust him, he simply overslept.

He woke up with the first rays of light shining on him, almost at the same time as Naruto, who was currently twisting and turning slowly in his bed, stretching his body an loosening his muscles for the next day.

Itachi decided to follow his lead, but obviously doing it his own way. Sitting up, still half-covered by his blanket, he started with his upper body, his arms, neck and shoulders. He got up after he deemed it finished, and proceeded with his waist and legs, even doing some squatting at the end. Naruto accomplished his whole moving, while remaining under the blanket mostly, delaying the time to get up, but after they both finished, they headed to the bathroom one after the other, getting ready and dressing for the day.

In the kitchen Naruto got to work. More precisely making another pot of tea, this time black, and breakfast with eggs, ham, toast, cheese and various vegetables. The curious thing was the size again. Plenty of ham, eggs, cheese and toasts, and a few times more than them from the vegetables. A nice beginning of the day indeed. With all the food, they drank another two pots of tea too, satisfying their hunger.

"So, what do you want to do today? I don't have any missions for the next two weeks, to help you settle in and show you the things." The blonde asked cheerfully. Despite that, he looked more serene, more at ease, peaceful. The raven couldn't put his finger on it, his voice didn't become lower, his tone wasn't any different from when they were outside, but somehow it was different nonetheless.

Itachi had to make sure he didn't bother Naruto, and he had to the line, when he would have to move out, so he asked. It was better knowing these details. "How long can I stay here?" First thing first. After he knew the time he had, he could plan.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that! As long as you're not bothered to sleep in the same room with me, and all, you're welcome!" He stated, and it could be heard that he meant what he said. There was a small amount of hope in his voice, but Naruto got so good at hiding these things that even Itachi with his training and dependence on his ears couldn't make it out. The genuine welcome on the other hand gave him something he rarely had. Time. To sort things out, to really settle in, work on the compound, start his new life. Where he slept wasn't important. He didn't have to go hunt for place and try paying for it. It was a plus that he liked it here. Naruto was quite miracle truthfully. He made Itachi open up and trust him, and now he wanted to stay a bit longer in his apartment. He wasn't that attached to the place yet, but it was just so comfortable and welcoming it was hard to resist.

"Then would you mind if I stayed here for today?" He had to plan, and he didn't have a lazy day... ever.

"Sure! If you like, we could read, watch TV, play something, or if you want to know anything, just ask. If I don't know the answer, I at least know the one who does!" Naruto grinned. "But I'll have to go out for a bit first. I still have to report from the mission. You okay with it?" He said sheepishly.

"Sure." The raven replied, not concerned the least. It almost looked like the husband saying 'I'll be home for dinner, dear!' and the wife replying 'Sure, we'll have this and that so don't b late!' before kissing goodbye. And while the raven didn't notice anything, the whole scene played in front of the blonde's eyes, so after they said bye, no kissing, and he left the building he couldn't help but snicker at the mental image. A nice ways to start a day, one thing after another.

Naruto quickly made his way to Tsunade's office, wanting to be done with his report as fast as he could, and having a lazy day with his new friend. Running through the rooftops he got a glimpse of the room, before he entered through the window. Luckily no one was there this early, the Hokage sleeping peacefully on her paperwork. Again.

It was costume that Naruto started shouting at her every time he found her this way, but he decided to make an exception just for today. An angry woman, more so Tsunade wasn't easy to deal with and he wanted to hurry up. Also this was just such a good day that he felt like sharing it instead of ruining her morning, even if it was funny. And he also had a "wife" at home, waiting for him. So he walked close to her, and shook one of her shoulders gently, but firmly until she woke up.

Regaining her consciousness Tsunade found herself looking at Naruto, a caring smile on his face. It worked miracles. She smiled back, before getting to work.

"Morning! You came to report right? I hope so, because I can't give you new missions until you did!" She said, unable to find her usual stern voice, she was used to when talking to Naruto.

"Yep, I'm kind of in a hurry though, I have a guest and I don't want to make him wait at home alone." He said. His smile also transformed into a wider, happy one. Not his usual goofy one, but close enough.

"Oh! Who? Did you finally find a girlfriend?" She asked, teasing him, but also hoping for a blush and a 'yes'.

"No. I've got a wife!" He grinned, but before Tsunade could voice her astonishment, he continued. "Nah, it's Itachi. When we went to the Uchiha district it seemed like he didn't want to stay there, so I invited him. So he's at my place." He confessed, and it was understandable, so it didn't need further elaboration. "Now let's get to work, so I can go home!" He actually winked while saying this, delaying her brain to catch up, which lost its ability to think at the mention of a wife.

She blinked a few times before judging herself to be okay and back to her normal state, then Naruto started his report and they compared with the others, adding more details, changing profiles and reaching the same conclusion as she did with the others. Kisame was dead, Itachi was back and trustworthy – this mainly came from Naruto, who gave his word for the raven without revealing too much – and the mission was accomplished successfully including the bonus part too.

After Tsunade let him go, Naruto made his way home, wondering how this day will turn out. He quickly got inside his apartment, just to find his temporary house mate in one of the armchairs. Itachi had his legs crossed with his arms resting on the arms of the chair and his head tipped back. He had his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping, but he wasn't. He was thinking. About his plans and possibilities. About his clan. He had much to work on both inside and outside of his head.

"I'm back!" The blonde said while making his way into the living room. "What do you want to do?" He was truly curious, after all Itachi didn't have the time to answer him the first time he asked. Now that he thought about it, he just asked, and then kind of run away. He wanted to hit himself for this a second before turning his attention back to the raven haired one.

"I don't really know. Reading is most certainly out, since I can't even see the letters and I don't know about the other two options, because of the same reason. But it doesn't really matter. I have a lot of things to work out as it is. Even if I don't move, my mind can't stop working on them." The answer had a hint of irritation, but the blue eyed man couldn't tell if it was because of the eyesight problem, or the other's mind wandering against his will. Nevertheless these tasks that needed solving piqued his interest.

"What kind of thing do you have to work out?" He asked, leaving the medical part out, they could always seek out the Hokage to see if she could help Itachi or not.

"My thoughts are mostly clan related now. Them, the things I did, and the property." The reply was curt, but he didn't refuse to give it, so it was a good start. Naruto plopped himself on the sofa, half lying on it, his head on his arms, facing Itachi.

"Mmm… If you want to talk about them, your past, I'll gladly listen." He assured, wanting to lay down his willingness as a basic thing, maybe reassuring the other and who knows, maybe he could actually help. "What about the compound? Do you have any plans already?"

"I thought about tearing down it, and the things it symbolizes. I am the last one of the clan, so there's no need for that much place. Integrating most of it into the town would be good. Though I didn't decide the layout… I know I want to keep, or build a house for myself and if he comes back, my brother." The sentence was hinting to hope, but the raven's tone made sure that Naruto would know he was sad instead. He could already subconsciously feel that he would stay alone there if he waited for Sasuke. "But I don't know how to go about the rest of it. Build the whole thing? Sell it and let others do the work? Or just let them rent, and do the work myself once I know what they want?" He stopped, continuing on this path in his head, trying to work out at least the first contours of it, but he didn't get anywhere.

"How about asking Baa-chan and the villagers if they want or need anything at the moment, and proceed accordingly? If worse comes to worst, you could make a park or something. That isn't much work, and a place to spend time outside is nice." He stopped to think a bit. "Or what about an open training ground? With a lake and stones and trees and sand and all? Then maybe the others who want to learn water walking wouldn't need to go to the hot springs to burn themselves raw." He continued with his eyes a bit out of focus, first imagining the park like training ground, then remembering his own unlucky encounter with the scalding water.

It proved to be a good choice to talk to Naruto. Itachi liked both ideas. "Would you mind accompanying me to Hokage-sama tomorrow? I already made an appointment with her to look at my eyes and we could ask her about the district, if you're interested in the outcome of course."

Blue eyes started sparkling subtly at the offer, now wanting to play an active part in the rebuilding of the Uchiha part of the village. He didn't hesitate. "Of course! I can't wait to see what becomes of this all when we finish it!" And a fish deep underwater could hear the enthusiasm in his voice and that made the Uchiha smile slightly. It seemed the jinchuuriki's attitude could work wonders, and he had the pleasure to experience it firsthand.

"How about watching some TV? I doubt you ever got down to do it. It can melt someone's brain, but it's a good pastime." Itachi was brought back from his musings by Naruto. The blonde didn't wait for an answer, he turned the screen on, surfing across the channels, searching for something light but potentially enjoyable.

Seeing as he didn't need to speak, Itachi let the other handle it. He wasn't that curious, but he wasn't against the idea, so he went along partly amused how familiar the other acted. It felt like he was a longtime friend, and stupid shows be damned, he wouldn't throw that away from himself.

And just like this, the most of the day was spent with watching TV, talking about the different things aired. They had takeout from the barbecue place, eating too in front of the television. It was the perfect lazy day, maybe only missing the cloud gazing, but it was all good. They went to bed tranquil and content.


	8. Difference

**A/N.****:** Okay, so I'm not really happy with the first half of the chapter, but I promise that it gets better, so please bear with me a bit.

* * *

**8. Difference**

Itachi found himself squinting, frowning, pushing his cheeks upwards; scrunching his face up trying to see what he knew wouldn't become clearer. He lost most of his eyesight due to the use of his mangekyou but that was just the way he lived before. Then it didn't matter. The only thing he would have to see was if Sasuke found him already and worst case he could hear, so it didn't matter. He needed the technique to defend himself and to keep up the facade that he was strong and could use it infinitely. Before, there weren't things worth seeing. He couldn't enjoy the scenery, the weather, and the people around him, no need, time, or chance to read. He didn't need to see. Now, he wanted to. The trees and flowers around the village, the houses and people inside it, the kids playing, the sundown from the Hokage mountain, and the one who did so much for him already, Naruto. He also wanted to see the little details of the compound before it disappeared, he wanted to carve it into his mind, keeping it forever. He wanted to honor the clan with this gesture if he could.

He could fairly well detect presences and sense chakra, his hearing became even better as well, but he wanted to see. It was something he didn't even notice at first. The whole eye problem started with his thoughts. Now he had time to wonder, to enjoy his surroundings, to live. And with it, came the things he wanted to do, places he wanted to go to and it was unavoidable to want to see things. Now he didn't have to keep his mind blank, his senses wide open, ready for any danger, from anywhere, at any time, even from the organization itself. For his previous lifestyle maybe it was even better not to see so they couldn't deceive him, but now it was increasingly frustrating. He'll have to see a medic, and even if he didn't HAVE TO, he wanted to try. But he kept his mind away from this as much as he could. It was secondary of importance. He wanted to settle down, restart his life, get used to his current situation, and THEN he could go. He also had to work on his fighting style. It didn't matter before if he would stay alive or not, but now he wanted to live, and stay that way. He wanted to be part of the village, with friends, maybe with some precious people, protect them and belong to Konoha. He longed for this and he'd do what he could to achieve it.

But while he wanted to settle down first, there was no way to see the compound without his sight being corrected, and he just couldn't bring himself to take care of the place first.

He had two options. Going to the Hospital was discarded swiftly for while he wasn't seen as a criminal in the ranks of shinobi, he didn't want to upset the civilians who may or may not have heard of his news. The other, namely to go to the Hokage was denied as well, seeing as she had enough problems without him.

So here he was, on an abandoned training ground, meditating, honing his other senses. He didn't want to rely on his sight, if he ever lost it fully, or there was no operation or it went wrong, suffice to say, it was more likely that he wouldn't see after some time than that he would.

Sitting on the ground with closed eyes, he felt from miles when another came to train. He didn't know the exact signature, but it felt vaguely familiar. It was one of his earlier escorts.

The youth landed silently a few feet from him, and if he didn't feel the other's chakra he wouldn't have known the other was there. To show that he was paying attention, he opened his eyes, seeing a blur of brown and white. What stood out were the distinct pale eyes that even he could see to some extent, distinguishing the newcomer as a Hyuuga.

"Ah, Itachi-san. I apologise, I didn't want to disturb you." He said, then extended his hand, which Itachi took. "My name is Hyuuga Neji. I believe we didn't have quite the time to introduce ourselves on the mission." He explained while shaking the Uchiha's hand.

"I understand. As you know I'm Uchiha Itachi, it's nice to meet you." He said first, letting go of Neji's hand. "And you didn't disturb me; I was just training my senses. It helps me retrain myself not to rely on my sight." Now that he thought about it, maybe someone to feel would help his training greatly.

Neji was not sure, how to react. He wanted to bounce on his feet like Naruto, proclaiming that he also wanted to train, not wanting to heavily rely on his sight, more precisely on his byakugan; he also wanted to put on a baffled look, because really, how often do you come across someone in your usual training field, in your usual training time, doing what you wanted to do. Alas, he was a Hyuuga, so neither were acceptable choices. That didn't mean he wouldn't welcome a training partner that, for a change, seemed quiet and calm like him. Even if he didn't know exactly WHY Itachi needed such training.

"I'm also here to train my subconscious not to rely on my eyes, my kekkei genkai." He chose to say, with a straight face. "Would you mind if I joined you?" It wasn't that tactful, but there wasn't really any other way to go about this. The answer would either be a 'yes' or a 'no'.

Itachi would've smiled if he wasn't so used to not showing any emotion. Wait. He didn't have to hide, and what better chance to get used to it again, than a real situation? So a smile it was. A small, almost invisible one, but it was there. Neji saw it even before the raven started replying.

"I'd be happy to have company. Having feedback, and also an entity to focus on would helpful." Itachi's black eyes gazed at the brunette before him, the warmth in them not diminishing, showing that he meant it. Well, that was easy to decide then.

"I'm frequenting this training ground twice a week if I don't have a long term mission. I'm usually here from 0800 to sundown, but the ending point may change seeing my purpose." Sketching out his training schedule easily. He was very habitual after all.

Seeing as Itachi didn't have anything planned that needed to be done on specific days, he agreed instantly. After that, they both went on with the training they planned. Meditating and sharpening their hearing and chakra sensing were a large part of it. They both needed to know where and how many enemy there were to fight later. At lunch time they got up without saying a word, and had ate in a nearby restaurant. For security's sake, Itachi took a headband, covering all his hair, and a pair of sunglasses, eerily reminding Neji of Ebisu. It had to be said though; the Uchiha was good at not being seen.

In the afternoon they switched between sparring and one of them sitting still and honing his senses and the other doing katas and other solo training, including ninjutsu. They both moved cautiously, slowly to get the feeling of the new perspective. By the time they both felt that they trained enough, it was really late.

They strangely felt on the same wavelength even if neither said a word after the initial few sentences. It was no surprise, since they were birds of the same feather. Finishing up, they walked towards the village in a sated pace, but before they separated, Neji said "If something comes up, I'll let you know. Hokage-sama said you reside in the Uchiha district. I'll find you there if I need."

Itachi was a little surprised Naruto didn't tell the others, but was fast to correct the younger man. "I'm staying at Naruto-san's apartment at the moment due to the state the compound is in." It was a white lie, partly true, so he decided to go with it. He also felt that Naruto deserved at least the suffix '–san' if not more. And Neji while not counting on that reply, wasn't overly surprised, knowing the blond for a long time now. It was just so like Naruto, he wondered how he could think otherwise at all, knowing the Jinchuuriki was the one to escort Itachi home after arriving to the gates. He nodded, hard pressed to stifle a smile, being a Hyuuga and all, not that Itachi would've seen it, but he just said his good-bye and went his way.

* * *

Itachi was fast to go home after that, expertly navigating on the rooftops. He knew the village like the back of his hand, so he could go anywhere just with his memory guiding him. He carefully got inside, not wanting to wake Naruto up. He needn't have worried, Naruto was slightly more sensitive thanks to Kyuubi residing in him, so any presence, change of smell, any noise woke him. Having grown up with pranks being played on him, not that many knew, but this was the reason he played them on others, he was alert even in his sleep.

Itachi found himself staring at the glowing blue of Naruto's eyes, before they closed. Naruto noted that he was home, unharmed and in one piece, and promptly went back to sleep. The second the eyes closed, Itachi's heart took a stuttering restart, and he found that he needed to consciously start breathing again if he wanted to live.

He quickly got ready for bed, and lied down. Turning towards Naruto, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful and restful slumber.

* * *

**A/N.: **Neji will come back, even if he's not a center character as Naruto, and so will Shika, because frankly, I love both of them.

I adopted the military way of telling time for the most part. 0000-2359 = 00:00-23:59 = 00:00AM-11:59PM

2013.04.07.


	9. Getting it done

**A/N.:** It's such a wonder that when I have to work I suddenly get inspiration... Enjoy!

* * *

**Getting it done**

The next day, both rose with the sun. It promised to be a beautiful day, and Naruto decided that pancake was the best for his mood. Not knowing the other so well, he made sweet ones, some with chunks of apples and pears in it, and salty ones that one could eat like a sandwich. Carefully separating them on three plates, he gathered some ham, cheese, vegetables, jams with different flavor and other things to the table.

Itachi was not fond of sweet things, just like his brother, he contributed this to his upbringing with traditional meals. They weren't allowed sweets that habit was beneath the clan. That said, he wanted to at least try some from all types. He found that while any kind of jam was too sweet for him, so much so that it almost made his grimace, he liked the subtle cinnamon and apple taste in the fruity ones. Of course, he complimented Naruto in his way, saying only on sentence, but eating everything he got on his plate.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Naruto asked, then quickly elaborated, realizing that his question would seem like he wasn't even giving the raven a time to breathe freely. "I mean, I'm just curious. You seem like a person to keep schedules, and you were out late and… you know… it made me curious…" He stopped there, mindful of the water and soap on his hands. If it weren't for them doing the dishes, he would've started scratching the back of his head in a signature move and that was evident in his body language.

Itachi was greatly amused by this all, but answered after letting the blond calm down some. "I was reconditioning my body, not to rely on my sight, when a teammate of yours, Neji-san came. He wants to prevent himself from getting too used to his byakugan. We agreed to meet and help each other."

"Wait. Stop right there. I can see why Neji would do that, but why do you need this?" Cerulean eyes peered at the other in total confusion. He knew that Itachi used his sharingan a lot, but it wasn't like he had a 360° view, and seeing something a second before or later wasn't that much of a handicap.

Said raven was contemplating what to tell. It wasn't like he had to keep it a secret, but he did for long years, and it was something he felt mildly ashamed to confess. He would have to tell someone, at least the medics when he went to the hospital in hopes of some miracle operation. If he had Naruto with him, that would comfort him as well; not to mention, how the other would feel, getting to know a former secret. It's not that he was afraid, he went through worse, but anything from harsh rejection to real miracle would be better if he could share it with the blond.

"It's the side effect of the mangekyou. If used excessively, the vessel slowly loses their eyesight." After a brief hesitation he continued. "It is said, that if I replaced my eyes with ones similar to them that also have this ability then I could gain the eternal version. That means I wouldn't have to worry about blindness, but knowing that only my brother fits the bill, he would have no eyes at all."

Naruto knew the method of gaining the next level, knew it since his fight at the Valley of End. But now it was clear why Itachi urged Sasuke to acquire it. One way or another, they were for one of the brothers and he didn't want to choose.

"Is there no other way?" A simple question really, the only problem was, no one knew the answer to it.

"I don't know. I plan to visit the hospital sometimes, when I'm sure that every citizen heard of my return." He said, placing the last clean plate on the dish rack.

He didn't have the time to say or do more, because Naruto already had one of his hands in his own, dragging him in a high speed across the rooftops and towards the Hokage tower.

They practically tumbled in to the office, Itachi looking like a deer caught in the headlights. They didn't even have shoes on for God's sake!

Looking up, he saw the fifth's form suspiciously close to the surface of her desk. Naruto didn't have any qualms to waking her up though.

"Baa-chan, I have a challenge for you!" He half shouted, and Itachi had a feeling it was for old time's sake, since he didn't hear this tone from his blue eyed host since he came back. It was lucky he knew Naruto beforehand, otherwise he would've been shocked to cardiac arrest, or half deaf by now.

Tsunade woke with a start, already knowing Naruto's way of doing things. As she looked up, she was only mildly surprised to see that his favorite ninja was not alone. As she took them in, noting the lack of shoes with a raised eyebrow, she steeled herself for their routine.

"GAKI! What did I tell you about calling me that! And what are you doing running around barefoot, dragging others like ragdolls though the village!" She bellowed, noting with satisfaction that as usual, this got some frustration out of her system. The kid was a blessing in more ways than one.

An evil smile spread though the mentioned blond shinobi's face. "As I said, I have a challenge for you. If, and I say if you can do it, I will call and refer to you Respectfully." That was a huge bet, seeing as Naruto prided himself in calling any and every person in power by a nickname and getting away with it.

Interest picked, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. This challenge was something important to Naruto, and by offering such a prize, only his closer friends would know, meaning Itachi wouldn't. It was an interesting development.

"What if I can't do it, whatever you want me to do?" It was best to know the downside too, before she made any foolish promises.

"Hmmm…" He tapped his chin, mimicking a thinking person, not fooling her at all. She knew he already planned the whole thing, even if he only had the idea a few minutes prior. It was sometimes scarier than Shikamaru. People at least expected him to have a plan.

"If you lose, you won't have sake for a month." He didn't elaborate, but it was clear. No sneaking, no begging, and no any other alcoholic beverages. It confirmed the seriousness of this so called challenge for while people knew she liked gambling, and Itachi would've picked up on something if he said something related to that, only a few knew of her addiction to alcohol. It was not like she couldn't stop, or reduce her intake, but it just felt too good after a day filled with paperwork, and politics with the elders and foreign dignitaries, including the other Kages.

So all in all, she shouldn't give away the nature of the deal. "So what IS this challenge exactly?" She asked, tone slightly bored, but eyes sharp, taking in everything. Maybe it was even worth waking up to him.

Naruto could see her thoughts, and knew she understood. As long as nobody other knew, they could casually accomplish so much. "Itachi-san just told me that he's losing his eyesight due to the mangekyou sharingan." He stopped here for a second, letting the information settle, then plunged in. "My challenge is for you to either heal him back and determine how to treat his condition and how long he can go between healings, or find a permanent solution." Now, that he had all his cards on the table, he could only wait.

Tsunade wanted to curse and curse badly. It really was a gamble. If she could've examined him beforehand, she would know if it was possible, but if she requested a meeting now, she would give everything away. As she contemplated, she glared at his surrogate little brother with all the heat of Hell; not that he cared or felt it.

On one hand, a month's worth of sake was a heavy price to pay if she failed, but on the other, if she succeeded… there were more benefits than one, not to mention the challenge in her field. She could get away from paperwork too. THAT thought decided it all in the end.

"All right you shrimp, you're on!" She shook hands with the other blond, signifying the deal, both already calculating what they could win from this.

Meanwhile Itachi was just standing there, a bit baffled. He didn't think it could be taken care of so fast, not to mention, it was the HOKAGE herself on his case. His mind was reeling. He was torn between just staying like he was eyes wide and mouth slightly open, bow or kneel to the fifth, or go and hug Naruto, maybe even kiss him…

The last thought flickered in his mind so fast he didn't really catch it, but to sum it up, he was extremely grateful to both blondes, even if the way they went about it was a bit unusual.

After cementing the deal, Naruto turned to Itachi. He started chuckling the moment he saw the other's gob smacked look. Patting him on the shoulder, he started ushering Itachi out. "Don't worry, she'll see you… say tomorrow?" He asked looking back to Tsunade, who nodded in confirmation.

"We'll start bright and early at 1000." Which was not that bright and early, seeing that that dawn was at around 0700. Naruto couldn't help snicker at this, even knowing she worked long into the night to finish the blasted paperwork she whined about all the time.

"Yeah, so tomorrow she'll examine you. I think meeting here is okay, seeing how she works." Naruto was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but retreating rapidly, seeing that she was getting irritated with his jabs. They made their way home in a more sedated pace, climbing in through the window in the kitchen which Naruto used to get out fast before in the morning.

The remainder of the day was calm if not half filled with anticipation. They did errands. Going shopping, and cleaning the flat. They weren't hard to do, but really time consuming. Yes, it would've been faster with clones, but to use them for housework was something Naruto rarely did.

Tomorrow would be the day of judgment, they both hoped for the best.

* * *

**A/N.:** Yeah, I didn't plan on making a substory about this. I regret nothing! :D

Again, 1000 = 10:00AM, 0700 = 07:00AM.

2013.04.09.


	10. Result

**A/N.:** Okay, here's the next one, not much of a progress in the story, but I think it came out relatively well. There will be more advancement in the next one! Enjoy!

* * *

**10. Result**

The next day dawned even earlier for the new roommates. Both were excited, apprehensive, and even fearful. That also meant they couldn't sleep for more than an hour or two at one go. That led to them slouching in the kitchen with a strong coffee each in their hands, half asleep but unable to go back to the bedroom and even attempt to fall asleep again.

The only little difference was that, while they both felt more or less the same, it only showed on the blond.

After around half an hour of sitting around and another half to go till sunup Naruto suddenly shook himself, just like a wet dog, seemingly shedding all the previous tiredness and becoming himself again. He grinned at the raven, finally noting the slightly drooping eyes, you only notice if you are looking for, and asked. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now. What do you say to some breakfast out?"

Itachi silently nodded, certain that if he opened his mouth now it would let at least one huge yawn pass. That wasn't something he wanted, and even if he let himself, he didn't feel like he could do anything elegantly, so he stuck to minimal movement.

Naruto, seeing this let out a smile, and because they were both already dressed, just ushered the other out after they downed their coffee. They kept a sedated pace, not going towards any restaurant or other food establishment seeing as it was only now starting to get brighter on the east side of the sky.

After wandering, they curiously ended up in front of Ichiraku's ramen stand. Naruto innocently looked up, which was a sure kill blow IF someone saw it. Unfortunately Itachi now wasn't one, but hopefully later that day. After a second he said. "Well, since we are already here I don't suppose we could get breakfast here… ?" He trailed off for effect, hoping the Uchiha didn't hate ramen.

Said Uchiha was half amused, not even registering how the blond slowly drew his mind off of the meeting later, and relaxing him greatly. Again he only nodded. The coffee may have kicked in, but that didn't mean the caffeine and little sleep didn't leave their sign on him.

Naruto grinned and half dragged, half guided Itachi to the counter, to his usual place - now officially sporting his name on the counter.

They both ordered after greeting Teuchi and when they got their food, both started immediately - though Naruto only on his first bowl. They ate in silence while Itachi consumed the half of his food, and Naruto was just finishing his second serving.

"Why here?" It was a miracle in Itachi's private opinion, not that he'd ever admit it, but the curt question came out normal. There were no cracks or high pitches in his voice, no yawn splitting his face and sentence in half, normal volume and all.

It was a slightly deeper question than it seemed too. While Naruto was famous for his love of ramen, he didn't eat nearly as much as he once did. He still found himself here once a week if he could make it, after all, it took an impossible amount of things to make the blond dislike he once acknowledged. The prime example of that 'much' was Sasuke. Naruto took the hatred, abandonment, betrayal, and loathing. What he couldn't take was Sasuke's decision to form his group and just do whatever he wanted. He didn't begrudge the freedom or that Sasuke wanted to follow his every whim. What snapped the bond was that Sasuke was just as rotten inside as Orochimaru was. He became a hybrid of the late Sannin and a common thug, and all the way claiming that it was for getting stronger to defeat his brother. Knowing what he did now, Naruto felt that it was high time. He should've stopped when murdering Itachi became highest priority for Sasuke.

Back to ramen, knowing that the blond still loved ramen, he also knew the other visited here two days ago. So there was most likely a reason now.

Naruto smiled, recognizing that he couldn't cover this small thing up, he decided to answer. "It's obviously to spend time and get some food." He said, taking a few seconds of silence, before continuing. "It's also for good luck. Maybe it's just a superstition, but I think my incredible luck came from this place and I hope it'll stick with me." He didn't mention he would be lucky if he lost the bet with Tsunade. Itachi most likely would know, and there was no reason to bring back today's meeting just yet. As they say, out of sight, out of mind.

After that, they ate the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. When they finished, there was still an hour until the checkup, but with Naruto's lead they started towards the Hokage tower. Ambling up to the office, Naruto didn't even acknowledge the receptionist aside from a wave of his hand. It was an open secret that Uzumaki Naruto went into the Hokage's office when and however he wanted, there was just no way to stop him, so why bother? It was not like the Hokages minded so far, he was like a moving furniture. He just belonged.

So walking in, Naruto felt a wicked grin spread on his face, as he made his way next to the sleeping woman behind the desk. After reaching her however the grin faded replaced by a soft smile as he noticed that Tsunade already started her medical research for the raven haired shinobi still standing by the door. He took hold of one of her shoulders and gently shook it, softly calling her to wake up. After a few tries, she stirred, clearly sleep deprived much like the other two occupants of the room, but her gaze sharpened the instant it landed on the older man. She didn't hesitate.

"Let's go to examination room 109. I already booked it." Then they blurred to the room, getting down to business the second they arrived. It took longer than either had anticipated, but in the end, she had an idea what and how it should be done to return the eyes of Itachi.

"I'm done." She started. "For now. I want to see you for examination, brainstorming, questioning and as test subject every other day." And this was a frightening prospect, but both men felt like there was hope now, definite hope for the future.

After the first meeting, they fell into a rhythm. It was mostly because Itachi didn't want to start anything before his eye problem was handled, so he only went out to see Tsunade or Neji, and when Naruto dragged him out for a walk or to eat.

Everyone, including the two participants was surprised, that only a month later they could hold another three-way meeting. Tsunade found what she could, and wanted to share her findings with Naruto too. She had a challenge to win after all.

"All right both of you. Sit down. It won't take long." She started as both men walked into her office. "The heart of the matter is your iris is burning out because of the highly potent chakra you use with mangekyou. This makes it unable to adjust to light conditions, and ultimately would burn away all your iris. It wouldn't happen, because you would first become blind, and then wouldn't use the technique to burn it away fully. However the mangekyou works like the normal sharingan, so the principle is the same. The chakra enhances both the reflexes of the iris and the receptors in your eyes. The receptors are responsible for the better sight and for seeing the future, while the Iris makes it possible to emit the chakra to use the jutsus."

They were both contemplating these information. How do you repair something that is the core of the techniques you use? You can't cut off the chakra, or there would be no sharingan at all. You can't give it a protecting sheet, because it would negate the positive effects. It seemed like an impossible problem.

"Luckily for you brats, I'm a genius. So of course I found the solution." She said proudly. It WAS a huge discovery, so the men just sat there, in silent anticipation. "While Itachi's eyes are too damaged for the procedure, there is one method to strengthen the eyes to withstand this pressure. Unfortunately we need at least a normal sharingan for this too." After this statement, she was interrupted by Itachi.

"I could get some. But I would have to kill someone for that." He stated, knowing that if he could get his way, they would have one less danger at the end of the day.

"I'm assuming you don't mean Sasuke." She contemplated. That also meant that either another Uchiha was alive, not that they would attack Madara, that was just suicide, or, that someone stole the clan's eyes after the massacre. That was a scary thought. "Who are you talking about and how did this person acquire the eyes?" It was better to know as much as possible.

"Danzo." Itachi said, but before he could continue she stopped him.

"I'm authorizing the retrieval mission for both of you. Don't leave the other." She said sternly. For while the elders were now outcasts, there was no way that this one stopped scheming. He had a group of well-trained puppets, and it would take time, but he would come back anyway. He was just too dangerous. Danzo had no family, so his agents were the only obstacle. This mission was just too dangerous to leave Itachi alone with it.

"I want all the eyes you find, and his head. If you find anything suspicious, bring that back too. And burn down anything else. Itachi, we should continue this discussion when you get back. Now have a good night's rest. They are south from here, not far from the border. I want you to be as cautious as possible. I'll have your mission details tomorrow." She dismissed them.

* * *

Itachi went to his usual training field for a light training, getting his game face back, while Naruto bought scrolls and some ink to prepare for the sealing. He needed at least one scroll full of small seals and one for medium sized objects. It wouldn't do to be unprepared, so he took one to paint one maximum sized seal too, and packed several other blank scrolls to bring along. These blanks were like Sai's, complete with its own ink and brush.

While Naruto was not a genius with seals, he trained for three years with Jiraiya, so he dabbed into the simpler ones like these storing and exploding seals. He could also make a chakra blocking seal which cuts off the user from their chakra network fully, but he learned that out of necessity. He also learned some of the old pervert's signature moves, so he could use his hair to defend and attack, and borrowing an idea from Asuma and Kyuubi, he now used his own close combat style with lengthened claws of wind. It was deadly if he said so himself.

Naruto found out around a year ago, that Kyuubi, or Kurama as that was his real name, liked him better after he started incorporating the fox's style into his fighting. Now he used less hand seals and more of only his natural chakra. Besides the claws, he used Gamabunta's water bullet as an example to create his air bullet, which he used in more than one variation. If he wanted to create pressure, to throw back someone, he made a big one, which had a better chance to hit the target, but for silent assassination and small but painful wounds he made ones the size of a pea. These had smaller chance to find their target, but had no sound, and could kill with one hit. Even with armor, he could make a flesh wound.

There was also a close combat version that was purely from his tenant, the Roar. It didn't use wind, but from the severity of the situation he sometimes used it with Kurama's chakra. It created pressure, and if strong enough would pop the enemy's ears and disorientate them. It was also frightening to see him with long canines and red eyes which would shake the other up. Otherwise he used the simple version for more of a call to his teammates. Enhanced with chakra his voice carried pretty well.

He was working on another foxlike feature. He wanted better hearing at will. He would not use it constantly, learning from Kiba's problem, but it was hard work to guide his chakra to his ears, and once there make it part of the original flow. When he succeeded, he would continue with his nose and eyes. He suspected the other two wouldn't be that hard once he got the hang of one.

* * *

So both prepared for the next day in their own way, for the minute concentrating on the next step not to let themselves wander. They would get this done, and proceed from then.

* * *

**A/N.:** Madara is alive, not Obito. He isn't as OP as in canon, but strong and cunning. He lived a looong time after all. In his prime he was stronger than Tsunade, but now he's weaker some, but makes up for it with his strategy, analyzing and persuasion. So he would win over both Itachi and Naruto if they fight alone, but would lose if pitted against both.

**EDIT:** _funnybunny_ asked, so I'm clarifying here: I love Shika and Neji, in every pairing, but here they will be more like important side characters - I think.

2013.04.16.


	11. Going for the Kill

**A/N.:** For my favorite reviewers: _TigrezzTail_ and _Miyuki1393_. Also I'm not really good with battles, so sorry in advance for my 'battle scene'.

* * *

**11. Going for the kill**

They were high strung, almost jittery. Danzo wasn't an easy prey by himself, and they were sure that he brought some of his underlings with him when he left. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes. There would be no falling perspiration or strands of hair, no losing one's weapons because they weren't bound tightly enough, no tripping, no surprises and definitely no giving themselves away until it's time!

For this occasion, both bound their hair back with bandanas, wearing masks borrowed from Kakashi and double, and then triple checked all their equipment. There was no question of breakfast; neither would've been able to keep it down.

They met Tsunade and handed her both their headbands, after all, it wouldn't do to give themselves away by a reflected light. After receiving them, she handed Naruto the papers in question and to Itachi she gave a small, two compartmented box.

"These are contact lenses. They are in development, but after testing them, I came to the conclusion that they won't hurt your eyes as long as you take them out after three hours of use. You can only place them in your eyes once, since you have to cleanse them between uses too." This meant, once these things were in, they had three hours to complete the mission and get back, or if really needed, discard the lenses there and come back after. Like they needed the added pressure.

Glancing at each other, they nodded, and after a few minutes in which she walked Itachi through the steps of putting the lenses on, they disappeared from the office. The files told them that they were half an hour away from the target, giving them two, at the most two and a half hours.

They travelled in the alleys and smaller streets of the village, mostly in the shadows. They would get there not too long after dawn. If the ROOT leader was careless, this was the time. One was instantly on alert if woken at night, and too awake later in the day. When naturally risen however, there was a time when a person was already aware of their surroundings, but their system was still slow. They would use this to strike.

Flipping through the pages, Naruto wanted to laugh, badly. The only guards Danzo took were Torune and Fuu, who were always with him anyway, and he had a meeting with Sai of all people. He felt greatly reassured at seeing this. They were three on three and Sai knew quite a deal about his ex-colleges.

Naruto's body language and vibes told Itachi that he read good news, which made him slightly calmer. He couldn't afford to lose concentration, but they didn't need mistakes made by impatience or excessive nervousness.

As they talked about it before, Itachi would take the leader while Naruto would stop the guards. This plan was risky at first sight, but with Itachi's sharingan, the first part would work out and Naruto could make up as many bodies as needed. Now he had another ally there, and knew there were only two adversaries. He could take both, but Fuu's mind technique and the poison from Torune's kikai would be a bit much. But if Sai could drench the bugs, he could let his eternal companion out to play, and everyone would be happy. Okay, they would be happy and the ROOT members dead, but the point was the same.

They hopped down from the trees when they had the target's house in sight. Both took slow breaths to calm and further silence themselves and proceeded to sneak close to the house. Both underground and above were monitored, and while normally it would be foolish to travel on ground, this was their best chance. Crawling and flitting from tree to tree, from bush to bush they got next to the house, but before the Uchiha could flatted himself next to the wall, Naruto got hold of him, and yanked him back, and into his front. Signaling to the other that there were feelers planted into the walls and those would give them away.

Considering this was the house of a presumably retired shinobi who wasn't on active duty for more than twenty years and was now basically an old man, it was almost ludicrous. And like pranking children they had to enter through a window on the side of the house. Don't get me wrong, it was hard not to touch anything but the glass and they only had five seconds for that too, but still.

They made their way to the study in which they would find all four men. They used the sketch of the house on the file they had, to travel on a safe route accidentally used by ROOT members, and given to them by Sai.

They got to the door just as the meeting started.

"Report." They could hear Danzo's voice, giving the order like it was routine. It most likely was a monthly or so report. They had no illusions in regards to Sai; he was now loyal to the Hokage, but also a spy pretending to be a good ROOT member. Giving the guy a life was Danzo's worst mistake and the best thing that could happen to Sai.

"Haruno Sakura has kept to her schedule, there are no suspicious activity regarding her. Uzumaki Naruto is still housing Uchiha Itachi. Other than that, there are no deviations from his schedule either." This of course wasn't true, but stretching the facts a bit, it was 'usual' for Naruto to challenge the Hokage and go to suicide missions.

Before Danzo had the time to give out new orders, most likely to watch Itachi too, which would bound his friend, Naruto knocked on the door. After all, who would do so besides another ROOT bringing urgent news?

Letting themselves in, they went to their esteemed opponent, not even sparing a glance to the other two, one enemy, one ally. Sai would catch on, and it gave Danzo a false feeling of superiority and reassurance.

It was fast to start and fast to end. While Itachi already had the first few layers of genjutsu on Danzo when he stepped closer, he kept at it, until he was close enough to deliver the killing blow, or slash in this case. On the other hand, Fuu was faster to act than Naruto, and found himself in a system of sewers. A second later Naruto was before him, playful grin on his face. He grabbed the Yamanaka and threw him at a random location. That was what it seemed at first, but as he flew by a row of bars, Fuu knew he was done for. Before he could cancel the jutsu, he was bit in half by enormous fangs. In real life, the middle of his body turned to pulp and severed in two.

Sai needed only a second to analyze the facts. Naruto couldn't come on friendly terms here, and if he didn't trigger any traps or security device, than he had the needed data to avoid them. This meant the Hokage gave him, and that meant assassination mission. The next second he saw that they left him a target too. How sweet of them to incorporate him in their plans. He wanted a calm day, giving his report and getting out as fast as possible, but now he had poisonous bugs to deal with.

He whipped out his special scroll, containing oil based paint instead of his normal one. Drawing his usual snakes, and a bat, he made sure that the former had a good hold of Torune, while the latter flew above him and diving down, splattered all over the Aburame's body. While it didn't seem much, the special ink would stay on his skin no matter what, and suffocate some kikai too if he was lucky.

They both drew their short swords after the other freed himself of the snakes, splattering more ink on himself by doing so, but before they could spring for each other, they were interrupted.

"Stop." Naruto's voice was strong but calm. His_ leader_ voice. By reflex they both turned to him, and it only now registered that the other fights ended already. "You have two choices. Your leader is dead. Your obedience, secrecy and general binding seal is gone. You either fight and die, or come with us willingly. And I don't think Konoha could benefit in any way from another death." This was the ultimate reason. Konoha above everything.

Torune bowed, and sheathed his tanto as Sai did the same.

"I want any and every evidence sealed here, and we'll talk about the bases and members later with the Hokage." Naruto said throwing the smaller scrolls he made to Sai, knowing he could trust him. "If you need more, just tell me." They locked gazes, confirming this fact and Sai with Torune took off. It was off setting to think how easily the Aburame surrendered. There were downsides to erasing someone's personality after all.

Turning to Itachi, he handed the large sealing scroll to him, letting the other take care of Danzo's body, while he made another for Fuu's corpse. It was unfortunate, but there was no other way. How could he play mind games, when there were no emotions to use? There was just no way to do it.

There were a lot more things than Naruto thought there would, so they needed all of his, and all but one of Sai's scrolls to pack everything up. It took one and a half hours to do this, and even with the few seconds' battles, they were sneaking for twenty-seven before engaging. They made it home, but it was a close call.

It was a shame too, since Itachi didn't have time to enjoy seeing properly, even for a short time. Even so, he could see how relieved Tsunade was when they stepped inside her office again. She was waiting for them most likely, not having any visitors and miraculously not sleeping on her desk.

After a brief wait, to get the lenses out, they made their report, confirming that the data they had was accurate, and outlining their fight. Itachi included the use, or the lack thereof of Izanagi. The person in question needed to be aware of the instance they wanted to undo to use it. This also spared the eyes, and he made sure to request for Shisui's one, promising to bring the other.

After telling everything, they agreed that Tsunade, Ibiki and Shikaku would join Sai and Torune on the discussion about ROOT. Seeing this as a signal, Naruto dumped every scroll he had on Tsunade's desk, and waved good naturedly while walking out. Itachi would've stayed like a respectable shinobi, if Naruto didn't have his other hand on the raven's arm, pulling him along.

Tsunade sighed a bit, signaling to Itachi that they were excused, and turned to the remaining two. There were many things to resolve here.

* * *

In the end they kept the ROOT ANBU together. The purpose was more for not letting them just wander around and do God knows what without supervision. The T&I was put over them with strict orders to evaluate every member and try helping them integrate back to normal life. The starting point was the same for everyone. They decided on a set of rules that were to be kept. These were thought out and reviewed over and over to make sure that a half robot could not misunderstand. The rules were like 'Don't attack another human being with the intent to do harm or kill if not defined in mission objective or the person is not a missing-nin' or 'Every member of ROOT is required to maintain their physical and mental abilities which includes eating, drinking, sleeping and training. Any extra activity is allowed as long as it doesn't harm the individual or anyone or anything else' or 'Mental harm done by ROOT mental training is banned in any and every form' and so on.

They also booked half the Interrogation department to keep an eye on them and make sure there were no holes and everything goes according to plan. Sai proved to be a great help, and in the end every sentence had to be okayed by him to go through to the Hokage and into the final list. He was also the one leading the interrogators who would help ROOT.

Ibiki on the other hand had his hands full with all the information and evidence they brought back. He also got a trap specialist and a reluctant Shikamaru to get all the details they could not to mention the other half of his Department. Like he needed more work.

* * *

Naruto was dragging Itachi through the village. First stopping to pick up some groceries and then proceeding home. After interrogating the raven on what he wanted, Naruto decided to make yakitori with some salad and rice on the side. This successful mission was reason enough to celebrate and he wouldn't pass up this chance. After Naruto got to know that Sai was trained by Danzo, he couldn't help but feel deep hatred for the man. Maybe Naruto didn't have the best life, but Danzo was robbing his subordinates of any life. So yes, he was going to celebrate his death.

When they got home, he was already bouncing and either chatting or humming, all the energy trying to find an outlet. He was mainly talking about the rookies and Gai's team from individuals to silly missions they had to do as kids and all the things in between.

He was only half aware of Itachi while jumping around the kitchen, making their meal, so when he heard Itachi saying his name; he was a bit surprised to find the raven next to him. He chucked to himself and in the next second he had the other in his arms, lifting Itachi up and twirling around once before setting the dumbfounded Uchiha down and going back to finish their lunch.

Itachi just wanted to ask what got into Naruto to act like he had five times his normal energy, but after the chuckle and … the actions following it, he decided to ask later. While Itachi knew what kind of a man he killed, he wasn't sure how much his roommate knew and he doubted that all the happiness came just from a mission going according to plan. Oh well, it's not like he hurt anyone. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle himself, finding the happiness contagious. This was indeed a great day to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N.:** Okay, so yes I'm not good with battles, but they aren't the focus of the story so I hope nobody minds too much. Also from canon (Itachi vs Sasuke when Itachi dies) we know they can layer them, so I think it would be plausible.

Yes, Naruto let Fuu inside his head, actually hoping for this scenario.

Sai had the special ink because he knew for some time that his loyalties lie with Naruto, and knowing your enemy and preparing oneself is basic in ROOT. I won't say that he could do anything with the other two, but they purposely left Sai Torune.

Good? Bad?

2013.04.22


	12. Hard Truths

**A/N.: **First of all, THANK YOU for the 10K+ views, the 50+ Favs, and the 100+ Follows! I'm really happy you guys like it! Now on to the next chapter.

* * *

**12. Hard truths**

„I'm going to strangle him!" He growled out between clenched teeth. „Chop him up to little pieces and then sew him back together just to kill him again!"

He was leaving shocked people on his way, not that he saw it. He was exhausted and there was not even an indication when they could stop for a bit.

The reason for people standing stock still mouth agape and eyes almost popping out was Nara Shikamaru. He was known for his laziness and because of that, his peaceful nature. To see him even frowning was cause for worry. People just couldn't comprehend him muttering about torture and murder under his breath as he made his way to the blond Jinchuuriki's apartment. He was actually going to act! This promptly fried most people's brain that saw the shadow user.

The reason was of course the one and only high rank mission he completed in the last few weeks. They got so much evidence against Danzo, his machinations and ways, not to mention the information about the villages, not just Konoha either, the contacts, the dirty secrets he used, and all the undercurrent knowledge he had, that Ibiki and everyone under his command in this madness was on the verge of breaking down. This unfortunately included Shikamaru. He had so much in his head, he thought it would explode any second, he didn't have time to sleep for days, not to mention eat or even have a goddamn shower.

Now Shikamaru was a pacific being, but this situation was slowly driving him up the wall, and he had to release somehow. Who better to take the damage, than Naruto? He was half aware that he was just blaming the blond and it was a good thing they had this much in their hands, but he was also aware that if he didn't burn some energy, he would snap. So this left him plotting on his way to the Uzumaki's place, not acting like himself, because most of his brain was occupied by organizing all the data and calming the tornado currently messing up Shikamaru's mind.

It was around 1630 when he finally arrived.

* * *

Naruto was calmly reclining in an armchair reading the newspaper. Now he wasn't a fun of this particular activity, but Itachi wanted to know what happened around him, and so he volunteered to share what he read previously. Itachi didn't need to know that he just started buying newspaper for the raven.

He heard loud bangs on the door, and he was disturbed slightly when he saw that there was a black shadow creeping in not just under, but from all sides of his door.

He cautiously opened it, feeling the Uchiha come up behind him having heard the 'knock'. There in the doorway stood a very pale Shikamaru, with dark shadows under his eyes which were bloodshot. He was trembling slightly, and his expression didn't promise anything good.

"Um, hi Shikamaru… What's up?" were the tentative words from the blond.

"You! Field 11! Now!" Shikamaru growled out while pointing at Naruto. This worried the blond even more. Yes, Shikamaru was lazy, but to butcher his sentences so much coupled with his appearance was spelling trouble.

He sighed softly, seeing the shadow user already gone, he knew it was better to follow. "You coming?" He turned to Itachi and after getting a slight nod, they departed too.

* * *

Now don't get him wrong, Itachi was going for two reasons. He was absolutely NOT worried about his blond flat mate. He was not. He however saw a great opportunity to train, seeing as these two were bound to have a fight. His other excuse, I mean reason, was that, if something went wrong, he could get help or something. He was an observer and judge in this situation obviously.

* * *

The moment they got there, Naruto had to evade Shikamaru's first attack. He was running and jumping around the field, while the brunette tried to catch him. What was odd, was that Shikamaru didn't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu, or anything, he was fighting like a savage, just reach your target and punch or kick.

After a few seconds, when Naruto seriously started to worry, finally Shikamaru started talking. Screaming more like, but it was a progress. And from "Stand still!" and "I'm going to kill you!" he slowly started to calm down, or exhaust himself, because after half an hour of barbarian like growling and cussing, came the story of what happened. By this point Naruto stopped running, fearing he would miss something said, and met the lazy genius blow-for-blow.

They – because Itachi crept close enough to hear the moment they stopped moving – heard of some of Danzo's shame, and with every blocked punch, with every new hold came a new secret, a new truth to weigh on them.

They got to know, that Danzo sabotaged every attempt of the Sandaime to get Naruto a family, or to help people understand the child, and the law was placed only to protect Naruto, when Danzo made sure, that every time anyone talked about Naruto, they would come out of it with an even worse opinion on the little blond. The people of the village were in the verge of sending in assassins when the Sandaime placed his law, forbidding everyone of talking about the matter.

They got to know, that Danzo went against Hiruzen in ordering Itachi on his fateful ANBU mission. The Third wanted a formal discussion with the clan, to try to appease them, to help. Before that could reach the Uchiha Itachi was ordered to murder them. They got to know that it was partly for greed of their eyes, but partly because Danzo had an agreement with Orochimaru, and supplying bodies was part of it, just like giving away an alive Sasuke was – and all these plans went down without a hitch.

They got to know that this was why only genin were part of the retrieving squad, even if there were idly ROOT operatives available. They heard of his role with Hanzo, and his meddling resulting in the bloodline massacre in the Mist. Not to mention all his provoking and alienating the other Villages.

It was just a fraction that Shikamaru told, but when you look at it, he was responsible at least partly for every bad and everyone's suffering. For Haku, for Itachi and Naruto, for Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, he practically had a part in creating Akatsuki and all the useless wars that almost tore them apart.

Now, with Akatsuki having approximately four people only – according to Itachi, there were only Zetsu and Tobi, and the leaders Nagao and Konan – they were laying low for the time being.

By the time they stopped, Shikamaru was a mess, sobbing into Naruto's shoulder both sitting on the same spot they fought just minutes before. When he finally nodded off, the blond gathered him gently, taking care not to lose physical contact even for a second so as not to wake him, and they went home.

* * *

Naruto deposited the slumbering nin on his couch, getting out a blanket after making sure he was comfortable.

He followed the Uchiha into their bedroom, both in a pensive silence. After getting ready to bed, they just sat for some time, seeing nothing, trying to comprehend what they now knew. That someone, that was "doing anything for the best of the village no matter what" in fact ruined their life, and nothing good came out of his actions.

Hurting Naruto was just plain unreasonable, if he didn't do it for petty revenge against the dead Namikaze Minato, there was no justifying his actions, because he didn't lose anyone in the Kyuubi's attack. Murdering a clan for experimentations that didn't bear fruit and greed was just disgusting.

Abducting Konoha children from their home and emotionally conditioning them, and practically shackling them to himself in his so called organization was an all-time low and sabotaging every Hokage not himself was straight out traitorous.

Naruto looked up finally, noting that it was long into the night. "I'm sorry." He said to Itachi, who looked up, a deep sadness etched in the lines of his face and eyes.

"Me too." He replied. There wasn't need for more. They both knew what the other meant. The loss of a family, or a possible one in Naruto1s case, a hard life that they didn't have to have, for all the hurt and suffering they had to go through.

Sighing a little Itachi lay down, planning on thinking more after the other fell asleep. He was startled when Naruto invited himself in, laying down next to the raven. He gently gathered Itachi into his embrace before falling asleep. Itachi followed shortly, the embrace soothing him, making him feel protected.

While not much they would grieve tonight. Just for tonight.

* * *

**A/N.:** 1630 = 16:30 = 04:30PM.

I know it's short, but it just ended here. Next will have some more-coherent Shikamaru in it. BTW I totally planned on Shikamaru coming in the picture as his lazy and layed back self - gues it wasn't meant to be.

2013.05.10.


End file.
